My twist on The Titan's Curse
by OfScarsAndPain
Summary: Percy has been trained by the primordial all his life. Loki kidnaps Athena and Ares.The gods have decided that Luke,Annabeth,Thalia,and Grover are to go on a quest to find Athena and Ares, but they cannot do it alone. My version of The Titan's Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I was working on chapter two of Chaos' Army when I started writing this so yeah…. Enjoy.**

**Ah, I love Alternate Universes.**

**Song I'm listening to: Demi Lovato: Lightweight**

Sally rushed out of the hospital. They had finally allowed her to leave. It had been about a week since her young hero had been born. The August wind, cool against her skin. What looked like a huddle of blankets was in her arms. She looked at her baby again. He had a mop of black hair on his tiny head, his eyes though, a beautiful sea-green.

Just like his father, she thought sadly. She looked around. She could not hide her baby for long. The monsters _and _the gods would find about her hero here. She took a look at her baby. A dozen of names raced in her head.

She could name her after one of his brothers. Orion? No, he didn't seem like an Orion. Theseus? No, she didn't like Theseus either.

She thought of all the heroes. Most did not have happy endings. She felt something in her gut; she _knew_ Percy would live happily ever after. So why not name him after a hero that ended with a happily ever after?

Perseus, she thought. Percy for short. She smiled at her baby.

"Hello Perseus." Perseus' eyes twinkled. His lips formed a smile. Looks like he approves.

She looked towards the Empire State Building. No one would harm her baby boy, not even the King of the Gods, she thought firmly. She would go through everything to make sure he was capable of surviving.

She thought of the prophecy about a child of the eldest gods reaching sixteen. Percy could be the hero of the prophecy. She would have to wait it out. She smiled again at her beautiful boy.

August 18th. People will remember the day Perseus was born. He will be a hero in Greek Mythology. AND he will have a happily ever after.

Now, she just had to train him. But how?

She could feel something _or _someone powerful about to show up. She shielded Percy's eyes and closed her own. When she felt the presence completely formed, she removed her hands from Percy and opened her eyes.

She tilted her head. In front of her lied Aether and Erebus. A frown formed on her lips. Why were they here? The primordial for Light and Dark. She gave them a questioning glance.

"You want to protect Percy?" Aether asked. He looked at the woman before him. She would not give up her son easily, but it would have to be done. He could sense great potential for the son of Poseidon. The son of Poseidon would feel pain and loss more than others, but everything would work out in the end.

Erebus made the same observation. He could train Percy to be a very powerful being. He would need it, for he knew his fate. He would do great things, but he would have to do great training for the upcoming events, or else he would not survive.

Sally nodded slowly. She could sense what he was going to ask of her. It was for the best, but she would probably never see her child again. Though he would be trained by some of the most powerful beings in the universe. She too, could sense that Percy had great potential though she did not know of the difficult situations he would have to overcome.

"We will train him personally. Nyx, Hemera, Pontus, Thalassa, Chronus, and many others will help. Your son will be a great hero in the future. If you want what is best for him, let us train him." Erebus said gently. He did not know how it was like to give a child, but imagined it to be very hard, especially if the person had given birth to the young child.

Sally gulped hard. She knew her decision, but they would have to agree on some terms. She could not have her baby go off somewhere, and not remember who she was. She wanted to watch Percy grow up, achieve great things, and get to know him. She did not want him to wonder who his mother was, and why she let him be trained by Aether and Erebus. Sally took a deep breath.

"You may train him, but there will be terms. I do not want my baby to grow up motherless. I want to be there for him when he is hurt, when he needs help. I will not sit on my chair and wonder how he is doing. I _will_ be with him." Sally finished. She quickly looked to Aether and Erebus.

The woman's courage was amazing, Aether thought. She was not afraid to take charge, even if it was against two primordial. He thought of her terms. Percy could, if not shown affection, live only for war or battle. He would need someone in life to go to in time of need. He would agree to the terms, but he did not know of what Erebus would think of them.

Erebus thought that Sally Jackson was brave and courageous, standing up to them. He admired her for that. He would agree to the terms because young Perseus would need someone to go to for advice, or just to relax. The training would not be a walk in the park.

Aether and Erebus shared a look. Knowing they had been thinking the same thoughts, both accepted to the mother's terms.

Sally let out a breath she was holding. She began to smile at Perseus. Do not worry my little one, she thought, you will have the happiest ending of them all.

Aether and Erebus surrounded Sally and Perseus. They disappeared in a flash of light.

Poseidon, not knowing what had happened to Percy or Sally, vent out his anger onto the country. For his son and lover, where now off the face of the Earth.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

Percy sat in the middle of the eye of a hurricane. Thalassa and Pontus were making him try to stop it with his powers. Both had given their blessings to Percy, but he was still incredibly powerful by himself at age 13.

Percy concentrated on the winds and water. Thalassa and Pontus had said to use his water powers _only_ so sadly no time slowing, using his power over atmosphere and light, or his powers over darkness and shadows. This was the something-millionth hurricane they were making him stop, and he was getting kind of tired. He began to think of other things in his mind. Percy excelled in mental and physical combat, but he was not good with words. The others had said he would beat anybody if it involved fighting physically or mentally, but if it was of actually speaking words, he would lose terribly. So now they had assigned Eros to teach him charm speak, and how to be more like a motivator.

Percy got himself to concentrate on the task before him. His lesson was ending so Thalassa and Pontus had made up the most powerful hurricane they could make. Percy closed his eyes and thought of the storm going away. He was almost as powerful as Thalassa and Pontus, but he would need more practice. Being the son of Poseidon had its perks.

Percy opened his eyes to find no sign of the water or wind that had been circling him moments ago. He grinned and got up. Thalassa and Pontus walked over and congratulated Perseus on his achievement.

Thalassa smiled as she hugged Percy. He was becoming more and more powerful with each passing day. He would be ready for what was to come. Soon enough he would be more powerful than Thalassa and Pontus put together. He had already achieved in being more powerful than Aether, Hemera, Nyx, and Erebus.

Lately Thalassa had noticed Chaos was looking more and more at Percy. She would look at Percy with pride. Thalassa knew Chaos thought of Percy as a son. Sally and Chaos shared the role of being Percy's mother. Sally being the real one, and Chaos being the adopted one.

Sally looked over to her son being congratulated by Pontus and Thalassa. She was practically beaming with pride. If Percy kept going like this, he would become powerful then most primordial. Sally walked over to Chaos and bowed before speaking.

"He is becoming more powerful each passing day." Sally pointed out.

Chaos answered immediately. "Yes, he is. After he is more powerful than his teachers I will make sure his powers do not grow more. If he were powerful then me, he would destroy the universe for it cannot withstand that much power."

Sally nodded understanding. "He will make a great warrior."

Chaos nodded before walking away. Chaos knew that Greek was not the only Mythology out there to be true. She knew about the Roman, but she was not worried about that. She wasn't worried about Egyptian either. Percy could crush the gods fairly easy enough. Though, the Norse gods she was afraid of. Chaos could handle them in a fight, but she taken an oath that she was not to interfere with them.

She wasn't worried about all of them though. Only one. Loki. He was up to his tricks again. She knew what he was planning to do. He would take all the primordial and Olympians' power for himself. He wanted to be ruler of everything. All mythology gone, except Norse.

Of course, she could not allow it to happen. So 13 years ago she had sent Aether and Erebus to get a young half-blood by the name of Perseus. He would be the downfall of Loki. He would save us all. She did not tell him this yet. He needed more time to practice. Then she would send him to Earth, his birthplace.

He would become the hero of the prophecy and achieve great things. He would be remembered forever.

Poseidon materialized into the throne room of Olympus. Ever since Perseus and Sally had left, the seas and ocean had been more brutal. More earthquakes, hurricanes, typhoons, and storms attacked the countries. The other gods had no idea why, only Hestia knew of Poseidon's pain.

She would try to calm him, but he would collapse into tears. It was heart breaking to see one of the most powerful gods broken. Poseidon hadn't even made children with Amphitrite, much to her displeasure.

Poseidon sighed and sat down on his throne, he never really liked the Winter Solstice. He would normally be looking for his missing lover and son. He had prayed and prayed for Sally and his son to come back. They had disappeared 13 years ago. He would search for them every once in a while, trying not to raise suspicion. If Zeus found out he had broken the oath, it would not be pretty.

He saw the other gods materialize onto their thrones. Zeus began with the usual. Poseidon was not paying attention though.

While tending the fire, Hestia looked over to Poseidon. He had become more depressing over the years. Hestia had seen what had happened, but swore never to tell. It was not in her place to say it. She knew though, that they would come back. Perseus' adventures would be here on Earth.

Zeus had noticed Hestia looking over to Poseidon sadly, while Poseidon looked depressed. Zeus had noticed over the past 13 years something major had happened to make him like this.

Poseidon was the one who would be care-free, who would always tell the jokes, who would mess around with everyone. Now it seemed like he was his Roman form all the time. Most people thought that, but he was still his Greek form. He had just changed. A lot.

"Brother, you have postponed this for 13 years. What is the matter?" Hades asked quietly.

All the Olympians had noticed the change in Poseidon's manner. They were afraid of him more, but were worried for him.

Hestia looked at Poseidon that basically said to tell them. Poseidon nodded.

"13 years ago I had a son." Poseidon started. Zeus' and Hades' eyes widened. They were beginning to speak when Athena raised her hand.

"Quiet, that cannot be the reason he is sad. Go on Poseidon." Poseidon nodded his thanks.

"The mortal Sally Jackson was the mother. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met. To this day I still love her."

The look on the Olympians' face said: go on.

"After a week Perseus was born, Sally was able to take him home. I was going to visit them when I felt a strong presence near them. It was there for a while but then disappeared. I went to look to see what it was. Sally and Perseus had disappeared. I stretched my senses to see if they were around. I found nothing. I still do not know where they are today."

Poseidon had tears running down his eyes. The other gods looked at him with a mixture of shock and pity.

Zeus and Hades looked at their brother. They got off their chairs and awkwardly comforted him.

"Well, I guess this meeting is adjourned." Zeus said. All the gods flashed out except Hades, Zeus, Hestia, and Poseidon. Hestia walked to Poseidon and hugged him. She mumbled a few words into his ear, reassuring him that they would find them. She walked back to the hearth, a sad smile on her face.

Hades pulled his brother into a hug. He gave him a smile and flashed back to the Underworld.

Zeus gave Poseidon a pat on the back. They shared a look. They both knew how it was to lose a child. Though Zeus had gotten Thalia back. (The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters have happened. Except the heroes were Annabeth, Grover, and Luke. He's not evil in this story. This is around The Titan's Curse.)

Poseidon flashed out and left Zeus alone to his thoughts.

"Say it with more power!" Eros yelled. Percy automatically straightened. He was almost untouched by charm speak, but Eros could still order him around.

Percy looked down at the little girl he was supposed to send across a shaky bridge above lava, and then grab the yellow flag guarded by a hellhound. He didn't want to do it, but he had to or else Eros would make him do something worse.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you go across the bridge an give me that yellow flag?" Percy said with power laced around the words.

It would make anyone run to do it. Maybe except Eros, but it was getting harder to resist the urge to go do what Percy said. Even if he was talking to the girl.

The girl automatically started running towards the bridge. Percy concentrated. If the girl fell, he would freeze time and catch her. If she was injured in the process of getting the flag, he would heal her. Eros' approval or not.

He didn't have to do it, though. The girl quickly made it across the bridge, and pulled out a dagger. She stabbed the hellhound in the head and it dissolved. She grabbed the yellow flag and ran back to him. She handed Percy the flag and smiled.

Eros smiled as well. Percy was the second strongest charm speaker after him. He had given Percy his blessing, which made him a better charm speaker, but also practically impossible not to look at him. Even for a boy his age.

His wind-blown raven hair that was messed up but looked amazing. His good tan that would make Poseidon look jealous. But, the most amazing physical appearance on Percy was his eyes. Sea-green like his father, but more intense. All the primordial females would talk about him to the point where it got boring and annoying.

Eros got up and shook Percy's hand. Percy would stop taking lessons, but would start battling against Eros. He did the same thing with Erebus, Nyx, Thalassa, Pontus, Aether, and Hemera. They fought every day and it improved not only his fighting skills, but his endurance.

It helped that he had all of their blessings.

Percy soaked up more and more tricks and knowledge.

He had been mastering the element fire. Helios was helping him out with that. The Sun was a huge ball of fire anyway. He had been having trouble since fire was water's enemy, but soon enough he had mastered fire. Since Helios was also gifted with 'sight' he sometimes saw glimpses of the future. None of it made sense though.

He had been training with Selene as well. Percy felt more powerful during the night than any other time of the day. He suspected it was because the tides and Moon were tied together. He had also received Selene's blessing.

With Chronus, Percy was to go back in time and find objects that were not supposed to be. He had found a drakon in the bathroom once, and had to destroy it. Chronus later gave Percy his blessing.

He then began to work with Gaea. She wanted to take over the world, but she did not want competition, so she agreed to help with Percy so Loki would not win. She gave him her blessing.

Percy had mastered the element of Earth quicker than fire, mainly because he was the son of the earth shaker. He had found that Gaea was pleasant company most of the time. It was a shame she was evil.

He had also mastered air with Hemera and Aether a little earlier, but he was still afraid to use it. The King of the Gods was not a good enemy, even if he could crush him. All of the training happened in less than a month.

In that month, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Grover had been having a rocking winter. There was no trouble, no quests, and no gods in need of help.

Annabeth watched Thalia and Luke with a smile on her face. They obviously liked each other, but were too shy to admit it. Grover had been trying to convince Luke and Annabeth had been trying to convince Thalia.

Annabeth was only 13. She was too young for love as her mother had said. She would be enjoying her next few years as boy free. Annabeth was sometimes thought of as an Aphrodite child for her looks, but she wasn't as dense as them.

She looked at her friends. They were practically a family. She loved them all. She wouldn't be able to stand it if one of them died.

Annabeth glanced over to see Chiron trotting towards them. She smiled at the centaur. He was like a father to her.

"Children, I bear bad news, the gods have requested your presence on Olympus. They have a special mission for you." Chiron finished.

Annabeth stifled a groan. Hadn't they done enough for the gods already? She reluctantly agreed though. As long as she had her friends by her side, everything was fine.

Thalia groaned once Chiron was gone. She hated being used by the Olympians for their dirty work. But she knew she had to do it, if she wanted to be respected. Her father being King of the Gods would not want a wimpy child. She had to live up to his expectations.

Luke rolled his eyes at the news. He loved the gods and all, but why must _they_ always get the hard work? They deserved a break. They had done a lot for the Olympians hadn't they?

Grover chewed on a tin can nervously. He could feel the butterflies enter his stomach as he thought of another quest. He shuddered. He did not want to go on another quest after being saved from marrying a Cyclopes.

The demi-gods and satyr packed their bags and headed for the border. Chiron was waiting patiently at the door.

"Come children. Let's see if we can fix this problem soon."

Chaos stood pacing in her office. The gods were now going through a major obstacle. Two of the gods had been taken by Loki. One had been Athena; the brains of Olympus, the other had been Ares, the hothead of Olympus. She personally thought they would do better without Ares, but they would not listen to her opinion anyway.

The gods had also figured out that Nico and Bianca di Angelo were spawn of Hades. The gods were going to make them prove their worth. They were planning on sending their three best demi-gods and one satyr to aid them in rescuing Athena and Ares.

They couldn't do it without Percy though. Loki would smash them once they got close enough to Athena and Ares.

It was time to send Percy to Earth. He mastered the powers of Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Thalassa, Pontus, Chronus, Gaea, Helios, Selene, Eros, and had powers the gods dreamed of. She would tell Percy in a few minutes. Sally would also go back. She needed someone who would help him if he wasn't at camp.

She heard a knock on her door and turned around. "Come in." She said softly.

When Perseus walked in, Chaos noticed he had a confused expression. She understood that. She had never called Percy to her office before. She smiled faintly at him and motioned for him to sit.

Percy sat down on the chair. He gave Chaos a questioning glace. Chaos sighed and began.

"Perseus, you are needed on Earth. Athena and Ares have been kidnapped by Loki."

Perseus nodded, understanding. Chaos had been his teacher. She had taught him all about the gods and primordial. He knew Loki was using Athena and Ares as bait for the Olympians.

They would go to the rescue and Loki would perform the ceremony of taking power. All the Olympians powerless. Loki would than go to war against the primordial. There was a chance he would win, since he was a trickster, but they could not afford to think like that.

"Your mother will be coming as well. You will go undercover at Bar Harbor. You will go to school in Westover Hall in Maine. Befriend Bianca and Nico di Angelo, children of Hades, and join the quest to save Athena and Ares. If asked, present yourself as the child of Poseidon. With you there, they have a chance of escaping with Ares and Athena."

"Is that all Chaos?" Perseus asked. He could tell there was something wrong.

"No, you will have to stay on Earth for the time being. You will not be able to come back until the war is done. We will talk in your dreams, or sometimes in your mind, to give advice."

Perseus opened his mouth to begin protesting, but stopped himself. It was for good reason. He did not want his home planet crushed by Loki. His real father was down there. He had always dreamed of bonding with him.

He knew he couldn't say no. His flaw would stop that. He had never met his father, but he was family. He would be loyal to him until the end.

Chaos watched Perseus. He seemed to be having a battle inside himself. She was quite worried about him. Loki had allies among the Greek family. Some that would try to trick Percy into thinking they were friends. He would have to be careful. Even if he was almost as powerful as Chaos, Loki was in a way Chaos' match. Their power almost as the same level, but with allies, more.

"Alright, when do I leave?" Perseus asked. He looked up to Chaos, and she had a sad smile on her face.

"You leave now." She snapped her fingers and Perseus sunk into darkness.

When Percy awoke he was in a house. He had luggage on the couch and his mother was cooking in the kitchen.

Percy got up and walked to the kitchen. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"So where is Westover Hall? When do I start?" Percy asked while chewing on an apple.

"You start tomorrow, sweetheart. If anyone asks you're Percy Jackson, you're from California, and you're 13 years old."

Percy nodded. Easy enough. He was pretty smart for his age so it would be no problem. Though the ADHD did not help. Chaos had taken away his dyslexia because it would not help with his reading lessons.

Percy walked into the hallway nodding. He picked out a sea-green room. He ran back to the living room to grab his luggage. He laid it down on his bed and began to unpack.

It was going to be a long day.

**Alright! That's the first chapter of my new story. I started writing this last night but didn't finish until now. Hoped you liked! :D Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peeps! Hoped you liked the last chapter! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorite authors, and added this story to their favorites! Does anyone think I should delete Chaos' Army? It's hard of thinking of what will happen next and blah, blah, blah. I want you opinion on whether I should or not. I'm not going to give up on this one though! Hoped you like this chappie! Also please pray for the families who have been affected by the two tornadoes that passed on Tuesday afternoon near my city!**

**Random fact about me: I play the violin**

**Song I'm listening to: Tyler Ward-The Rescue**

Nico di Angelo was your average 10 year old. He asked loads of questions, was totally annoying, and had what seemed like an unlimited amount of energy.

His sister though, Bianca di Angelo, kept more to herself. Bianca was twelve years old. She was suspicious of everyone, and tried to protect Nico in every way possible.

The di Angelo's were a special case. A lawyer had sent them to Westover Hall. The lawyer had said both parents were dead and any known relatives would not take them.

So Nico and Bianca had been practically adopted be Westover.

Bianca di Angelo was a loner. She didn't have any friends; she only had Nico to keep her company. She never really smiled around anyone else other than her little brother. That changed when Percy Jackson came to Westover Hall.

Bianca began to think as she lay on her bed.

Percy Jackson. The boy with beautiful sea-green eyes. The boy who was care-free. The boy who was very loyal to his friends. The boy who had stolen her heart.

She had met him a few weeks ago, since than he stuck to the di Angelo's. They were like the three musketeers.

Percy was across the hall from the di Angelo's dormitory. He would spend whatever free time he had to spend with them.

Nico loved him from the start. Bianca couldn't believe Percy hadn't ripped Nico's head out yet.

Percy was the big brother Nico always wanted.

While Percy's relationship with Nico was more family like, his with Bianca's was different. They would stutter around each other, blush when they caught each other looking, and were best friends.

Bianca had started to like him a week after he came. Nico and Bianca where in Percy's dormitory and were watching a scary movie with him. Nico had gotten up and went to the bathroom. Bianca and Percy were watching, when someone's head got cut off Bianca jumped and landed on Percy's lap. They looked at each other and blushed. Bianca mouthed 'sorry' and got off his lap. She didn't see his look of disappointment.

Bianca snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at her clock. 8:36 P.M, she better get to sleep tomorrow you're helping with the dance, she thought.

Over in Percy's dormitory, Percy was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He began to think as well. Percy looked after the di Angelo's. They had become his best friends. Especially Bianca. He had even started falling for her, but he didn't come here for romance. He came to protect the di Angelo's and help rescue Athena and Ares.

Perseus changed his thoughts to the 'rescue team' who was going to come and take the di Angelo's to take them on a suicide quest. He was going on the quest with them. Whether they liked it or not.

The next day Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were sent to Westover. They had asked for a prophecy from the Oracle, but Apollo said he would give it himself when they met up with the three other demi-gods.

That got them confused. Weren't there only two demi-gods at Westover Hall? They wouldn't think about it now.

The gang drove up to Westover Hall. It was 6:30 P.M and the dance hadn't started yet. They would strike then. Luke looked outside the window. He pointed at two kids arguing.

"Is that them?" Luke asked.

"Huh, yeah. This is easier than I thought it was going to be." Thalia answered.

Thalia was about to get out of the car when they saw someone else walk up to the siblings. Thalia's eyes widened and she got back in the car.

"What's wrong Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"The guy that walked up to them. He had a powerful scent. Kind of like a god's, but more powerful." Thalia said slowly.

Grover nodded. "I sense that too. Who do you think he is?"

"Let's find out." Annabeth said and got out of the car. The others got out and slammed the doors.

"Nico! How do you just 'trip over a rock and drop the decorations'?" Bianca scolded. The decorations were all sprawled out in the hall, and she had caught Nico fleeing from being caught.

"Uh…. Perce!" Nico shouted. Bianca blushed when she heard Percy's name. She was about to scold Nico for distracting her when she felt someone behind her. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies when the person whispered hello.

"Hey Bianca." Percy whispered into her ear. He had noticed the effect he had on Bianca, but what Bianca didn't know as that she had the same effect on him. He was nervous being this close to her, but hid it well. He saw Bianca scowl. Gods, she's beautiful he thought. He smiled his signature lopsided grin.

Bianca rolled her eyes at both of them.

"I'm stuck with the two most annoying boys on campus. Great!" She said sarcastically. She saw Nico and Percy clutch their chest in fake hurt and shock.

"That hurt Bianca!" Percy said with fake tears in his eyes. Bianca punched his shoulder.

"Owww. You punch like the devil himself." He mumbled. Bianca cracked a grin and Percy's stomach did a flip.

Nico smiled at the two lovebirds in front of him. He was about to talk when he saw four people walking towards them.

He pointed them out to them and Percy's eyes narrowed for a second, but they turned back to his normally bright eyes.

"Let me do the talking." Percy said. Nico and Bianca nodded and turned to face the people.

Two of them were girls. One had blonde hair, curled like a princess, with grey eyes. The other had short black hair, with electric blue eyes.

The other two were boys. One had brown hair, brown eyes, and limped like he had a disease. The other had blonde hair and blue eyes with a scar running down his face.

The four approached the three.

They took notice of the demi-gods.

The siblings had the same dark silky hair and wild eyes. They had olive skin.

The other one had messy black hair with mesmerizing sea-green eyes. The two girls gaped at his handsome looks. Which caused a very pissed off, and jealous, Luke Castellan.

"Listen pretty boy, we need these two. They were chosen by the gods to lead a quest." He said hoping to confuse him. The guy couldn't know about the god's right?

Much to Luke's disappointment he seemed to understand. The boy nodded but had a determined look on his face.

"They can't have them without me. I've promised to protect them." He responded.

The di Angelo's didn't know what to think. They had absolutely no idea what the _heck_ was going on.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Nico butted in.

None of them responded, but Thalia took a step forward to grab the di Angelo's.

Thalia didn't see him, but the next moment her hand was grasped in Percy's grip. She stared wide-eyed at him. _No one _could block her hits.

"Don't touch them." Percy said with an edge in his voice.

Thalia looked at him with fury in her eyes. She marched forward and zapped him. She expected him to fall to the floor, screaming in agony, but he stood his ground and smirked.

"Daughter of Zeus?" He guessed. He saw the girl nod hesitantly.

Luke took his sword out of his pocket. He saw the boy let go of Thalia. Percy's hand hovered over his pocket.

"Now, let's not get out of hand here. I just want in. I've promised to protect them." Percy said slowly. He saw the four thinking. The blonde girl was about to speak when the one with the scar charged with his sword.

Luke wasn't suspecting for Percy to block it. Luke had seen him take a pen out of his pocket and almost laughed. Until it turned into a 3-foot celestial bronze sword. Luke's eyes narrowed and he pressed harder.

Percy rolled his eyes and did the disarming technique.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were shocked at how the guy's sword was now at Luke's chest. Luke stared hard at him, fury showing, but then stopped. He grinned and presented his hand out to Percy. Percy looked at it than shook it.

"Alright, you can join, but first what's your name?" Luke asked.

"Percy, Percy Jackson." Percy answered.

"Godly parent?" Thalia asked behind Luke.

"Poseidon." Percy said. The others eye's grew at this.

"He broke the oath?" Grover asked.

"Yup." Percy said popping the 'p'.

"I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth stared coldly at him.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." She didn't look him in the eyes though.

"Grover Underwood, satyr." Grover said shyly.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes." Luke said grinning.

Percy nodded. He looked back at Bianca and Nico who were looking _very _confused. He motioned for them to come closer. They came forward hesitantly.

Percy raised his eyebrows as a signal for them to begin.

"Where'd you get that sword? Who are these people? Why did you say son of Poseidon? Is this like Myth-o-magic? Do you have 500 hit points? Why are you staring at me like that?" Nico asked in a very rushed voice. Percy lightly chuckled.

Thalia looked at the son of Poseidon. He looked to be at least 13, with messy black hair that was oddly attractive, and beautiful sea-green eyes. She didn't know how someone so young could look so…. _Hot_. She scolded herself. She liked Luke, not _him_.

Grover looked at Percy with interest. He seemed to be as powerful as the Big Three gods, but he smelled like a demi-god. It scared him. He wanted to know what he could do. Maybe be was a threat to Olympus.

Annabeth studied Percy like a bug under a microscope. He seemed _different_. Maybe in a good way, or maybe in a bad way. He was a puzzle she could not figure out, which frustrated her. She was a daughter of _Athena_, for Zeus' sake. How can she not figure him out?

Luke inspected Percy Jackson. He seemed to be fit enough, he also seemed laid-back. He looked like the normal teenager. Except for how much power he can feel radiating off Percy's body. And how he can fight like Ares himself.

Bianca looked at Percy in disbelief as he explained how to gods of Greek mythology were alive and running. How they would go around and get it on. How the mortal would have a child. The child would be a demi-god. Half human half god. Apparently _she_ was one. Along with Nico. She looked to Percy's eyes. She could usually tell when he was lying and not. His eyes were serious. He _was_ telling the truth. Is that why she never met her mother _or_ father?

"So who's our parent?" Bianca asked. She meant for it to come out strong, but her voice quavered.

"Hades." Percy, Luke, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia said at the same time.

Nico's eyes widened. _His_ father was the ruler of the Underworld, god of the dead. Talk about depressing. And scary. At least he knew one of his parents now. Now if he could figure out who his mom was, he would be complete.

Bianca was trying hard not to freak out. Finding out your dad is a god is pretty hard to take. Especially when your dad is the god of dead people. Unpleasant much? She began to think. Did that mean she was Percy's half cousin?

"So that means I'm your cousin?" She asked trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"Nope, gods don't have DNA." Her heart lifted when she heard this. Percy and Bianca still had a chance. She smiled inwardly.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Annabeth asked coldly. Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"I had special teachers." He said. Just than he heard a 'pop'. He turned around to see Apollo.

"Um..." Percy trailed off. Apollo's eyes began to glow. He grabbed Percy's shoulders and shook him hard.

He began to speak:

_You will go west to face the one who has turned_

_You will save a friend but in return get burned_

_Four come together to defeat the evil_

_Three will distract and make an upheaval_

_The son of sea will prevail_

_But the enemy does not fail_

Apollo opened his eyes to find seven demi-gods looking at him weirdly. He opened his mouth to speak when the one with green eyes spoke up.

"You just finished giving me—us a prophecy." Percy said.

Apollo eyed the mysterious boy. The eyes seemed _so_ familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"And you are?" Apollo asked.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Percy answered.

Apollo's eyes widened. This was Poseidon's missing son! He had to tell Uncle P now!

_Yo, Uncle P! Guess what! _Apollo asked his uncle mentally.

_What do you want? _Apollo rolled his eyes at Poseidon's rudeness.

_I found something missing of yours… Why don't you come talk a look for yourself? _Apollo asked.

Apollo noticed six demi-gods looking at him weirdly. Percy wasn't though for some odd reason.

_That's because I knew you were talking to… dad. _Apollo heard Percy say in his head. He almost jumped from the shock.

_What the? How are you in here? Only gods can do that! _Apollo asked confused.

He didn't get an answer. He smelled sea in the air. Percy smelled it too. He stiffened. Would he finally be able to meet his father?

Poseidon showed up outside of Westover Hall. He had a weird feeling. He felt something sea-related close by. He opened his eyes and walked over to Apollo, who was in the parking lot with a bunch of demi-gods. Except for one of the people. The one who didn't seem like a demi-god gave off a scent that was warning him to run. Which was ridiculous. There were no stronger forces out there correct?

Poseidon looked at the demi-gods. He recognized Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, and Grover Underwood. He looked at two of them ones he didn't know. Olive skin and wild eyes. Children of Hades.

He looked at the one with the strange scent and his heart almost stopped. Black hair likes his and sea-green eyes. Percy looked up to his father and gave a lopsided grin.

"P-P-Percy?" Poseidon asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

Percy smiled a sad smile. He looked to his father and saw a happy gleam in his eyes, with tears coming down.

Poseidon stepped forward and gave his son a bone-crushing hug. To his surprise Percy gave back a bone-crushing hug as well.

Apollo watching the reunion, quickly sent a mental thought to all the Olympians.

_He has returned._

**Alright! Hoped you like this chapter! Make sure to review and all that jazz… Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_He has returned._

Zeus was watching the green-eyed boy. He apparently was Poseidon's missing son. There was something strange about the boy, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He turned to his wife.

"Do you sense something… _different_ about Poseidon's son?" Zeus asked Hera.

Hera had been thinking around the same lines as her husband. There was something oddly _powerful_ about the boy.

Artemis was now walking towards the throne room. Something about Perseus was fishy. Not because he was Poseidon's son. He seemed as powerful as Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. _Combined._

"Father you have sensed the boy's power as well?" Artemis asked hesitantly. Artemis did not want her father to find out she thought the boy was more powerful than him. He would automatically send Poseidon's no longer missing son to death.

Another god, also unsure about Percy, was watching as well. Except he cared nothing about the little family reunion Poseidon and Percy were having, he cared of Bianca's and Percy's relationship.

This god was Hades.

He had seen the way Bianca acted around Percy, and the way Percy acted around Bianca. They obviously liked each other, but would not admit it. Though he cared for his daughter, he did not want her caring for sea scum. So yes, he would try to destroy their relationship. It would horrify him, and possibly Poseidon, if Bianca and Percy got together.

Poseidon though, was too caught up asking Percy questions.

"Where were you? You know you gave me a heart attack too! Is Sally here as well?" Poseidon had asked. Poseidon was sure his face showed eagerness.

"I'll answer them later dad." Percy had told Poseidon.

Percy heard an uncomfortable cough behind him. He turned around to see Apollo.

"This is a nice little reunion and all, but I'm pretty sure Zeus wouldn't want us to be interacting with demi-gods for long. Y'know Ancient Laws." The words were meant for Poseidon, but Apollo couldn't tear his gaze away from the young demi-god.

Perseus Jackson was intriguing. He had a nice body for a thirteen year old. Apollo had never had a male lover, _but_ he was pretty sure that would change soon.

Apollo wasn't alone in checking out young Perseus here though.

Aphrodite had almost fainted the first time she saw Percy. He looked to be blessed by Eros! Aphrodite was going to have fun messing with his love life. A lot. Heck, she'll be a part of his love life. Aphrodite would try her hardest getting him, even if it meant breaking apart Pianca/Bercy. Who could resist the goddess of beauty?

Hestia noted Perseus was a mini Poseidon. Which caused her to like Perseus immediately. She knew Poseidon and her were siblings, but still. She no longer cared she was an eternal maiden.

Perseus' wind-blown black hair and amazing green-eyes, made her go crazy. He happened to be more of a looker than Poseidon. Something about those eyes… they held more power than Poseidon's. It made her curious.

Artemis even began to crush on Perseus, but she knew she could not. She was an eternal maiden. He was only thirteen, and if he was the child of the prophecy he didn't need any girl problems. It didn't hurt to dream though.

Poseidon noticed Apollo was looking at his son. He frowned and mentally face-palmed.

_You're not going anywhere near him._ He sent the thought to Apollo.

He saw Apollo pout and resisted to urge to roll his eyes. His nephew was beyond annoying.

Perseus, being the dense being he is, did not notice how Apollo was looking at him. Perseus came forward and hugged his dad.

"I'll see you later pops." Percy told his dad. He tried not to notice the sadness in his father's eyes.

Poseidon hugged his son.

"I will not lose you again, that I promise you." Poseidon exclaimed. Percy's eyes got misty and he gave his father a final hug. He watched mist carry itself back to the ocean.

Percy looked at Apollo and raised his eyebrows. Apollo blushed, which did not go unnoticed by Bianca, and disappeared in a golden light.

"Well then, let's roll." Luke said.

_~Now you're just somebody that I used to know. Now you're just somebody I used to know ~_

Annabeth felt the need to stick her knife into Percy's back. They were doing just fine, until Percy said he had to go to the bathroom.

Luke had been driving the car towards Mount Tam, since it seemed the only logical place. Percy had been tapping his foot, scratching the leather, and humming to himself. He seemed even more ADHD than the rest of them.

He had finally asked to go to the restroom once they stopped at a gas station. Luke went inside the shop too, for directions. Luke came back out after a minute.

"We're in Ohio. Some god has been helping us out by making us go faster." Luke said to Annabeth

Percy came back out. She was about to hurry him back up into the car when his eyes widened. Annabeth turned around to see what he were staring out and she let out a gasp.

Thalia, Grover, Nico, and Bianca were trying to distract a drakon from stomping on everyone running around in the streets.

.Hell. She turns away for freaking 2 minutes, and this happens.

She rushed forward, reaching into her pocket to pull out her knife. She could hear footsteps behind her and could tell Luke and Percy were coming too.

Thalia cursed. Of all the monsters out there, they get a drakon. She dodged the drakon's foot. She could feel herself tiring. She looked to the others. Grover was playing something on his reed pipes which was supposed to sedate the drakon, Nico and Bianca were just dodging the drakon, and she saw Annabeth, Luke, and Percy hurrying towards them.

She blushed at the thought of Luke. He had been by her side through thick and thin. She was absolutely sure she loved him, but that didn't mean she couldn't think other boys were hot. A certain green-eyed demi-god made its way into her mind.

Percy looked at the drakon trying to eat his friends. He was surprised the drakon hadn't even tried to burn them yet. Then he realized it,the drakon was_ playing _with them_._ He was ready to go all out against the drakon, but he stopped and remembered that he shouldn't reveal who he really is yet.

So instead he tapped into his powers of the Earth. His friends would just think since he was the son of the earth shaker that was how he managed to do what he was about to.

He made the ground rumble first, to give proof that he was using his power. The others looked at him and he nodded at them. They began to run towards him and away from the drakon.

Percy began to crack the Earth around the drakon. He made a barrier with water so the drakon couldn't charge at the innocent people and his friends. Nico and Bianca were staring at him in amazement. Luke, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth were hiding their awe. They had seen powers of the King of the gods, but never before of Poseidon. Or Hades.

"Nico? Bianca? Think you can send this creature back to the Underworld?" Perseus asked a little hopeful. They would have to learn their powers eventually, why not now? Against a huge fire-breathing drakon that was about to kill them.

Nico and Bianca turned pale at the thought. They shook their heads in unison and Percy sighed.

"Thalia? Can you add some lightning into the mix in there?" He asked. Thalia nodded.

Since the drakon was metal, and he was surrounded by water, would make it worse for him. Hopefully it would disintegrate fast, and they could get going. It didn't happen like that.

This certain drakon was sent be a certain god of the dead. This certain drakon was sent there to kill a certain child of Poseidon. Its choices were to kill the boy or get thrown into Tartarus. Obviously the sane person or monster would choose to kill.

Hades knew though, that this demi-god was special so he had blessed the monster. It would be nearly impossible now to kill the drakon. Nearly.

Thalia struck lightning at the drakon again and again. Percy was getting impatient, and since he couldn't just create a huge crater into the ground without revealing his power over the element, he began to double his water attack.

Thalia saw his renewed effort and began to do the same. Even more lightning bolts struck the water and drakon. The other watched in amazement. If children of the Big Three worked like this, they might actually have a chance at winning the war.

Nico and Bianca were getting guilty though. The drakon could be dead right now if the children of Hades had joined in. This got them in a bad mood and they began to move toward the drakon, concealed by the darkness of shadows.

Percy sensing two presences stopped. It could be reinforcements, or it could be some of the demi-gods coming to help. He snapped back to attention as he felt the drakon breathe fire onto the water causing it to evaporate.

Nico and Bianca inched closer to the drakon. The water barrier had now been evaporated so the drakon lifted to the air and began to breathe fire into Percy's and Thalia's way.

Percy moved quickly, but Thalia wasn't as swift. The fire touched over her calf and she cried out in pain. Nico began to walk back. Bianca nodded aware that he was going to go get Thalia out of harm's way.

Bianca trudged around the shadows. The drakon had landed now, a few meters to her left. Her arm went to her pocket. She pulled out her new sword. Percy had given both Nico and Bianca weapons before the quest had started. The celestial bronze glowed in the shadows.

She stepped out of the shadows and began to walk calmly toward the drakon. Percy's eyes widened at the sight of her. The drakon could feel someone creeping towards his left and turned around. Bianca was face to face with the drakon. The drakon's eyes glowed.

Not knowing the demi-god was his master's daughter, the drakon opened his mouth to give a blast of fire.

Percy began to run, not even bothering to go normal speeds. He ran into Bianca and pushed her to the right.

The drakon blew the blast of fire. The flames licked around Percy's body. He could hear the other's screams. Especially Bianca's. None of them knew he was fire resistant.

He heard Bianca and Nico yell the same thing.

"I banish you to the depths of Tartarus!" Their voices were laced with power.

The drakon disappeared. Percy fell down onto his knees, exhausted. Grover, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Bianca, and Nico ran over. Well more like the first four dragged the last two with them.

Percy took deep breaths. He could use his powers to heal himself right here, but he felt like it was important if he passed out. Chaos! She could talk to him in his dreams.

He smiled and the six approached him.

"Pretty sweet huh?" Then Percy passed out cold. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't posted! I had a step team performance Wednesday, an orchestra concert Thursday, and a step team practice today. So yeah… Enjoy!**

Percy opened his eyes in his dreams. He looked around. There was darkness all around him, with stars glittering. Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped and heard a chuckle.

Chaos stood before him. Her cloak having pictures of the universe moving around. Her aura of power was disturbing. In a good way. If it could be in a good way. Her eyes were serious and her mouth was in a line.

Perseus sighed. This was the part when Chaos asked him why he was so stupid. Why he had pushed Bianca out of the way. If he liked Bianca like that. Then she would go into a conversation saying he was too young to be in relationships, even if he was the 2nd most powerful being in the Void.

"Why are you so stupid? Why did you push the daughter of Hades out of the way? Do you like her? You're too young for that! Sally would agree as well." Chaos exclaimed.

Percy tried to stifle his laugh. He knew Chaos so well. With his eyes shining with amusement he met Chaos' gaze.

"I'm not that stupid y'know. I pushed Bianca out if the way because I care for her. Yes, I like Bianca like that. No, you do not need to give me the talk." Perseus added the last sentence when Chaos opened her mouth, he could already tell what she was about to say.

Chaos sighed. The boy was only thirteen! He should not be going through this. Then again he should be leading a normal life. One without prophecies and gods. She felt sorry for Perseus, but she did not let it show. Perseus hated pity.

Chaos quickly changed the subject.

"I've told your mother you are on your quest already. She was quite worried when you didn't return any of her calls."

Perseus paled. He had forgotten about his mother while on the quest.

"She tells you good luck and to try not to be killed that quickly." Chaos told him.

Percy's eyes glinted with amusement. Chaos quickly went onto the next subject.

"Perseus, I have to warn you. The one who had turned will be someone you do not expect. Do not trust anyone but your friends. In fact, that may not be safe. Trust who you want, but be careful, they may betray you in the end." Chaos finished.

"Oh, one more thing. The girl likes you back." Chaos gave him a wink and then Perseus woke up. Perseus felt something drip into his mouth.

"That's enough, if he takes anymore he'll burn up." A girl's voice said, Percy was pretty sure it was Thalia's.

"Damn it, he better wake up soon. He's delaying this quest." Annabeth growled.

"Don't blame him. If it wasn't for Percy I would be dead." Bianca said. Tears were running down her dirty face. The others didn't look much better.

"Yeah, and now I'm forever in his debt." Nico mumbled, making sure no one heard him.

Perseus stood up so suddenly it made Thalia and Annabeth jump in surprise.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes." A voice said. Perseus looked up, and tried to make out the figure in front of him. He looked to the source of the sound and saw Luke standing there with Grover, smirking.

"Well he's definitely a beauty." Bianca muttered to herself.

Perseus heard and his lips quirked into a smile. He gave Bianca a charming smile and got up. He remembered what Chaos had told him and wondered if it was true.

"Whoa, slow down there. You shouldn't walk for a while." Thalia said.

"S'okay Thals. See? I'm up and running. Let's go. We don't have all the time to finish this quest y'know? Plus it is _freezing_! Why does it have to be winter?" Percy said munching on a granola bar Luke stole from the gas station.

Thalia felt a blush on her face and turned away when he said Thals. Luke saw this and his smile turned into a frown. Percy was only thirteen and already a ladies man. _Unfair_.

Grover rolled his eyes. Why wouldn't Luke just come clean already? It would be _so_ much easier. Heck, he should form a plan! Annabeth, Bianca, Nico, and Percy could help! He could use Percy to get Luke jealous! Perfect! Now he just needs there cooperation.

The group gathered their belongings and discussed that they should jog until they see something they could stea- borrow.

The group gathered together and started jogging. After all they were in Ohio and California was a long, long, way to go. Perseus concentrated on his time powers. It was around 3 A.M.

Perseus jogged ahead of the group, and stopped when he reached a newsstand. The lamp beside it wasn't helping out, but he was able to make out some words. He looked at the date at the top. _December 16__th__._ They had plenty of time before the solstice. He noticed that there weren't many people out. Even if it was around 3 in the morning, there should at least be a random car.

He looked away from the newsstand and started jogging again. He looked behind to see the others breathing hard. He rolled his eyes, if only their endurance was as good as his. He turned around and began to jog towards them. To get their attention Percy splashed them with water in the face.

Five demi-gods and one satyr all sputtered, trying to get the salt water out of their mouths. Especially Bianca, Nico, and Thalia.

The six looked at Percy with disbelief on their faces. Perseus smirked.

"What the hell was that for Seaweed Brain?" Thalia yelled.

Perseus' eyebrow went up.

"Seaweed Brain?" He asked.

Thalia blushed and looked down. Luke had fury in his eyes and stepped forward.

"Would you two stop flirting? We've got more important things to do." Luke said.

Perseus looked at him weirdly.

"We're not flirting." Percy said.

Luke growled and put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Percy seeing this movement narrowed his eyes and got ready to summon his powers.

Thalia stepped forward and put her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Luke, he wasn't flirting! Why do you care anyways?" Thalia asked, still blushing.

Luke calmed down at her touch and glared at Percy. He turned around and mumbled sorry to Thalia and Percy.

"Look guys, you can't go on much further. You're about to collapse on the spot." Percy pointed out.

The others, being the stubborn people they were, protested.

"We'll be fine." Annabeth said gritting her teeth.

Percy rolled his eyes and made his way to a building. He heard footsteps behind him and figured it was the other six following him. That suspicion was confirmed when he heard the others cursing at him to come back.

Percy ignored the yelling and ducked into a building. It looked to be abandoned. Percy could tell it used to be a restaurant by the tables and chairs all around. Percy chose a seat that looked comfy and he lay down. He heard the others come into the building and begin to practically collapse onto tables and chairs.

He then heard something that sounded like an owl being tortured. He turned his head while still lying down and saw Grover trying to play his reed pipes.

Thalia had passed out on top of a table, with Annabeth lying down on the chairs. Luke was stretched out on the floor. Bianca and Nico were standing around awkwardly. Percy motioned for them to closer.

Percy stood up on his chair while Nico and Bianca sat next to him. Bianca looked at him for a while before asking him a question.

"There's something special about you. You have this aura around you. It's powerful. Who are you actually?" Bianca asked.

Percy saw Grover saw stop playing his reed pipes. Thalia was too tense to be asleep. The same was with Luke and Annabeth. They were waiting for his answer. Percy sighed and began, knowing that the gods were going to be listening in.

_**On Olympus**_

Zeus saw the daughter of Hades ask the question that has been on everyone's mind. Zeus quickly contacted the other Olympians, including Hades and Hestia.

Olympus had been in a bad mood since Athena and Ares had disappeared. Both of them being his spawn, he missed them. Though it was not the most important thing on the list.

The Olympians appeared in the throne room.

They looked at him questioningly. Zeus quickly conjured up a picture in the middle of the throne room. The others looked at it and gasped as they saw the seven questers.

Poseidon immediately opened his mouth to ask why they were watching his son when Zeus held up a hand to silence him.

"He's explaining where he's been all his life."

This immediately got all the Olympians' attention.

"_When I was a child my mom ran into Aether and Erebus, the primordial of light and darkness."_

The gods' eyes widened at this, but did not say anything.

"_They told my mother if she wanted me to be able to face all the challenges in my life she'll let them take me."_

"Why were they interested in Percy?" Poseidon asked.

Nobody answered.

"_My mom agreed, after making them allow her to come as well. Aether and Erebus then took us to the Void. For the next 13 years I was trained by Aether, Hemera, Nyx, Erebus, Chronus, Gaea, Eros, Pontus, Thalassa, Helios, Selene, and many more. They all gave me their blessing."_

The gods all paled visibly at this.

"The boy is too powerful. He must be destroyed." Artemis quickly said.

A few heads nodded at this, but strangely Zeus protested.

"If he is the child of prophecy, this can help us. He would be able to stand up against whatever evil we are facing."

"Zeus, your child is turning sixteen in a few days. Surely she is the child of the prophecy?"

Zeus shook his head.

"Technically Thalia has already passed her sixteenth birthday. The Fates came to me themselves to say she was not the child of the prophecy." He said sadly.

"_Then Chaos blessed me herself. It was a secret. None of my mentors knew of it. It does not make me as powerful as Chaos though. We are almost equals. Chaos has warned me the evil is her equal, maybe even surpassing her in some places."_

The gods had their jaws to the floor.

"How can we stand up against someone like that?" Hestia asked her voice quavering.

"Well with Perseus' powers and all of ours, we should be able to make a stand." Artemis said.

"Wow, Artemis. You've seem to replace Athena as the brains." Apollo told his sister teasingly, though his face still showed fear.

"_I was sent here by Chaos. She wanted to expose me to the gods. They'll need all the help they need since Athena and Ares are gone. Both represent war or war strategy. They just lost valuable assets."_

The gods were shocked that Chaos would do that for them.

"_Mom always did have a soft spot for the gods."_

The gods smiled at this.

"_I would have helped anyway. My father is down here and I won't let him be blown to smithereens or anything."_

The goddess' cooed while Poseidon smiled.

"_So here I am." Percy looked to the gods, knowing they were watching and gave them a smile._

The picture dissolved into nothingness. The gods shared a look.

"We should help them on their quest. The sooner we found out the evil, the quicker we might destroy him." Hermes spoke up, mainly fretting over his favorite son.

Zeus seemed to contemplate this.

"We'll help them. The Ancient Laws must be disobeyed if we are to win this war. We need our children." Zeus said.

The Olympians had smiles on their faces. Finally those rules were going out the window.

"We should first give them transportation. They're not going to make it if they walk all the way to California." Hera said.

The other gods nodded in agreement.

"Hermes, deliver a car to them, but do not reveal yourself. Go before they know you are there."

"I'll do it after they've had their rest." Hermes responded.

"Father? I have an idea. What if we were to give Perseus our blessings? It would make him powerful and he might stand a better chance against the evil." Artemis quickly suggested.

"Not yet. We do not know who this evil is. Chaos will not tell us." Zeus answered. Artemis was actually surprised he was considering it.

A black swirl erupted in the middle of the room. A hooded figure stood out. The gods put their hands on their weapons, but quickly stopped when Hestia rushed towards the being and hugged her.

Chaos chuckled. "It is good to see you again, Hestia."

Hestia smiled kindly at Chaos. They had kept touch over the years.

The gods automatically bowed. Chaos waved her hand.

"C'mon. I hate when people bow to me. I'm only the most powerful being in the Void." Chaos joked.

The gods heard a laugh and stared at surprise at Hades.

"I like your sense of humor." Hades said with a smile still on his face.

"Ah yes, young Perseus had rubbed off on me." Chaos replied.

Hades stopped to think. If Chaos approved of Percy, why shouldn't he?

_They love each other. Even if they do not want to admit it._

Hades almost jumped from surprise when he heard Chaos' voice in his head. However Chaos had let all the gods hear in on her conversation.

"Who loves who? I love relationships!" Aphrodite squealed.

"That sea-scum loves my daughter." Hades mumbled, though all the gods heard him.

Poseidon's eyes widened.

"Percy loves your spawn? You must be mistaken." Poseidon said quickly.

Chaos chuckled and shook her head.

"They both love each other, though they haven't admitted it yet." Chaos said.

Poseidon looked shaken.

"Oh Em Gee! They can be, like, the new power couple!" Aphrodite squealed, almost bursting everyone's eardrums.

"Ah, yes." Chaos mumbled. Her face then darkened.

"I'm also here to tell you of the threat. The threat does not come from Greek Mythology." Chaos said.

"Is it Egyptian? They shouldn't be too hard to beat." Zeus asked.

"No, it is not." Chaos answered.

"Is it Norse?" Artemis asked quietly.

The gods knew the answer when Chaos' face darkened again.

"Yes. We are facing Loki." The gods paled at this.

"You can win though. You have your children. And you have Perseus." Chaos looked on the bright side.

"But there is still the fact that Loki will be trying to take away Ares' and Athena's powers on the Solstice, but that's a discussion for next time." Chaos said quickly.

"What?" The gods all said at the same time.

"Oh look at the time! Gotta poof." Chaos then conjured up her black hole thingy, and went through.

The gods all looked at each other. Chaos was an odd one.

"Meeting adjourned. All may leave." Zeus grumbled.

Poseidon went to Hermes to talk about how they would help their children, Apollo flashed down to Camp Half-Blood, Hades went back to the Underworld, Demeter flashed down to her garden, Aphrodite walked to the hearth where Hestia was and began to talk about the 'power couple', Hera walked towards her palace, Hephaestus went towards the forges, Dionysus went back to Camp Half-Blood, Artemis went back to the Hunt, and Zeus sat on his throne watching the gods walk around.

Hera walked back to her castle mumbling about the demi-gods on the quest. She still did not like that brat, Thalia Grace. Was it that hard to stay faithful? Her thoughts wandered to Poseidon's son. This was a powerful one. One that could easily overtake the Olympians. She didn't care about what the other Olympians said. The boy must be destroyed. Along with the brat.

She walked inside her palace and sat on her bed. She would do anything to keep her Olympian family perfect. Anything. The first problem was the Big Three. They were brothers and would not stop their constant bickering. They needed some therapy. And she knew exactly who.

Next problem. Hephaestus. He was too… how do you put it? Ugly. She would have to make him more handsome. Then there was that feud between Demeter and Hades. Demeter's daughter married the god of the dead. Deal with it! She would have to talk to the both of them.

Next were Artemis and Apollo. Sure Apollo was annoying, but Artemis did not have to hate men so much. In fact, she was going to propose the idea to have her marry someone to Zeus. She's been a maiden for some millennia. Rules were meant to be broken after all.

Aphrodite was another problem. She would have to choose between Hephaestus and Ares. Gah, don't even get her started on Ares. Where did she go wrong? He was blood thirsty and disgusting. She didn't even want to save his godly potex. But sadly, they needed his help.

And then there's Poseidon and Athena. The Athens incident was millennia ago! Can they not put it over their shoulders? She constantly wanted to yell at them to kiss already. But that would be kind of weird since Poseidon was Athena's Uncle in a way.

Then there was Dionysus. He was a lazy ass to put it short. The time at Camp Half-Blood had not done him any good. It has only made him even bitterer.

Hermes was too social. And he reproduced _way _too much. She wouldn't have much trouble with that one.

Then there was Zeus. Her unfaithful husband. She has been faithful all this time, and he goes out to cheat on her. It didn't make any sense. She wasn't that possessive was she?

She then thought of Hestia. Hera was sure Hestia was her favorite. Hestia brought peace to the Olympians. Maybe Hestia was the key to making her family perfect. Hera would ask her later.

On to more important deals. Loki. The evil upstart was trying to take over Olympus and take away all their powers. She was sure they would be able to beat them without any demi-gods. The demi-gods were weak, nothing compared to the gods.

Why did the other Olympians care so much for them? If they communicated with them too much, the demi-gods would rely more on them then themselves. This would get them killed when the gods don't answer their prayers.

Hera sighed in frustration. She needed help stitching her family back together.

_I will help. But first you must do me a tiny favor. _

A male voice spoke in her head. She looked around her room.

_What must I do?_ Hera asked.

_Oh, nothing much. Kill the boy. _

Hera smiled.

_Not a problem._

Bianca looked at Percy in disbelief. She could hear the shocked gasps coming from the other as Percy finished his story. She saw his sea-green eyes flicker to where she was, to see her reaction.

They locked their eyes. She gave him a slight nod to show that she was okay with it. Bianca saw the relief in his eyes.

Bianca looked over to her new friends. Thalia had her eyes wide open, Annabeth's eyes were cold and untrusting, Luke had his mouth open, Nico sat there staring at Percy like he was a god, and Grover was looking nervously at Percy.

Bianca saw Annabeth stand up abruptly.

"You've been keeping this from us and the gods! How can we trust you?" Annabeth asked her grey eyes cold and calculating.

Bianca noted Percy was looking at Annabeth intensely, which she had to admit made her jealous, and then he spoke.

"You know if your fatal flaw wasn't hubris, I would think it was that you could not trust anyone." Percy said.

Annabeth's eyes widened when he said her flaw. Bianca saw Annabeth look at Percy untrustingly then opened her mouth to ask a question.

"How did you know hubris was my flaw?" Annabeth asked.

"Wait, hold up. Hummus? Like that stuff on sandwiches?" Nico asked.

Bianca resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her younger brother. Percy let out a chuckle.

"No Nico. Hubris is deadly pride. It's when you think you can do everything better than anybody, even the gods." Percy finished.

"That doesn't tell how you knew her flaw was hubris." Luke pointed out.

"I learned how to look into someone's mind when I was younger." Percy said.

Bianca's and everyone else's eyes widened.

"Do you know what my fatal flaw is then?" Luke asked.

Percy looked at Luke for a second, his green eyes glowing with power.

"You are too overconfident. You think you can do anything." Percy said.

Luke looked ready to protest before he shut his mouth. He sat there for a while before nodding to himself.

"I guess that is my fatal flaw." Luke said.

"What about mine?" Thalia asked, speaking up for the first time since his revelation.

Percy's eyes then swept over Thalia. It wasn't long before he answered.

"You are power hungry. You enjoy being in charge, and on top." Percy said.

Thalia nodded.

"Guess I got it from dad." Thalia said chuckling weakly.

Nico then spoke up.

"What about mine?"

Percy looked at Nico, than he changed his gaze to Bianca.

"Both you and Bianca have the same fatal flaw, which is you holding grudges." Percy replied.

Bianca looking down in embarrassment. She could hold a pretty good grudge. She remembered when Nico had embarrassed her in public once; she had ignored him for a month.

"And Grover, looks like you have one too." Percy said.

Grover looked up in surprise.

"I thought only heroes had fatal flaws?" Grover asked uncertainly.

"You are a hero Grover!" Thalia said stubbornly.

"Your flaw is that you are too insecure, or unconfident, about yourself. You need to build up your confidence."

Grover nodded meekly. Luke then asked a question.

"What's your fatal flaw?" Luke asked. The other's interest picked up.

Perseus chuckled.

"It's personal loyalty."

"What does that mean?" Nico asked.

Annabeth's eyes didn't look so hard and cold anymore.

"It means you would do anything to save a friend. Even give up the world." Annabeth answered softly.

Nico's eyes widened. He looked at Percy.

"So that makes you, like the ultimate friend!" Nico said happily.

Perseus laughed and nodded. Percy used his powers to find out what time it was. 4 A.M. His eye's widened. They had talked that long.

"Alright guys, let's sleep. We've got a long way to go." Percy said. The other nodded in agreement and went back to where they had been lying down.

Nico picked a comfy looking corner. He circled around his spot like a cat before curling his body and closing his eyes.

Percy smiled at the sight. He heard snoring and laughed softly at Thalia, Luke, Annabeth, and Nico for passing out immediately.

Grover was almost asleep, though he was still chewing on a tin can. He tossed the tin can and his head hit the floor. The snoring began shortly after.

Percy looked at Bianca who was standing around awkwardly.

"Well, I don't think the floor or a table would be good for my back." She said lamely.

Percy smiled.

"Well let's go look to see if they have anything better, I mean there must be a second floor right?" Percy said.

Bianca smiled and led the way. Their footsteps were loud against the creaky floor boards. She looked for a staircase and smiled widely when she found one, almost hidden by the shadows.

Percy followed Bianca, his stomach filling with butterflies at being alone with her. He saw her find a staircase and begin to climb up.

"Hey Perce, since you're like the second most powerful being, why can't you just summon some beds or something?" Bianca asked quietly.

Percy's heart fluttered when Bianca said Perce. He thought about the question.

"Well the powers are kind of like a god's. It'd be against Ancient Laws." Percy answered.

Bianca nodded in understanding, her feet still climbing the staircase. She reached the top and stopped. She looked around the second floor and saw a few couches.

Percy wasn't paying attention so he ran right into Bianca. They both landed on the floor, Percy on top of Bianca, and Bianca on the bottom.

Percy looked into Bianca's deep brown eyes, and couldn't control what he did next.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Bianca was surprised at first but gladly returned the kiss. Her hands found their way into Percy's mess of black hair. She played around with his hair for a while before cupping his cheeks with her hands.

Percy's hand went down to her waist and grabbed on. He felt Bianca's hands in his hair and deepened the kiss. Bianca's hands went from his hair to his cheeks.

The pulled away at the same time. They looked at each other, breathing heavily. Their cheeks were both red. They got up from the floor.

Bianca dragged him to the closest couch and laid herself down. Percy lay down next to her. It was a tight squeeze, but it would work.

Percy's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Night." He whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

Percy kissed Bianca's cheek and fell asleep.

**Omg! I love this couple sooooo much! Fluffiness! I mean, Percabeth is so overrated! :P Lol, hope you liked this chapter! Remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been busy lately with my after school activities so sorry I couldn't post earlier! Then next week I have STAAR testing on Tuesday and Wednesday. Enough of my problems! On with the show! Or story… On with the story!**

Annabeth woke up to snickering. She groaned and sat up, falling off the chair and onto the floor. She looked around remembering where she was. She put on a scowl and got up from the floor.

She heard the snickering again and got confused. Where were Thalia, Grover, and Luke?

This time laughter was heard but it quickly stopped.

_Gods, what is all that noise?_

Annabeth looked around. She snorted to herself as she saw Nico curled like a cat in a corner. The boy could sleep through a freaking tornado.

Annabeth made her way around the tables and chairs. She squinted, trying to see through the dust, and saw a staircase. She quickly 'Aha'd' and moved towards it.

She climbed up the staircase, making as little noise as possible. She made it to the second floor and saw Luke, Thalia, and Grover trying very hard not to laugh, tears rolling down their faces.

Annabeth scowled.

"What is-" She was cut off when Luke put his finger to his lips and pointed to a couch near the corner of the room they were currently in.

She almost aww'd at the picture. She saw Bianca and Percy cuddling. A smile broke through her face, but she stopped it. She would separate herself from Poseidon's son. They were already enemies because of their parents' hatred towards each other.

Annabeth forced her poker face on and walked over to her group of three friends. Luke was smiling like an idiot, Grover was trying hard not to start bleating, and Thalia had electricity going through her fingers as she tried not to laugh. Annabeth noticed a glint of jealousy in her eyes, but that quickly disappeared.

She heard a yawn towards the staircase and turned around with her hand on her dagger. A still very sleepy, ten year-old, annoying, skinny, Italian Nico walked in.

"What is all the noise-"His eyes widened at the sight of Bianca and Percy on the couch.

Before Annabeth could say anything, Nico got a look in his eyes and walked over to the couch. He shook his older sisters' shoulder until she groaned. Bianca sleepily opened her eyes and saw her brother standing there impatiently.

"Hey Neeks, what's going on?" Bianca asked. She tried to stand up, not noticing Percy was practically on top of her, and fell immediately back on the couch.

"What the?" Bianca muttered before having her eyes widen at the sight of Percy next to her. She gave a little 'eep' before shaking Percy's shoulder.

Percy groaned as he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes lazily and saw everyone staring at him.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to explain. Nico changed his stare to Percy.

"What happened last night?" Nico asked a little coldly.

Bianca and Percy both blushed as yesterday's events came back into their minds. Nico's eyebrows rose at this.

"Well you see, we found that er staircase, so we went up. We tripped and ended up on each other, and we, um well, er, y'know?" Percy said a little hesitantly, smiling sheepishly.

Bianca blushed fiercely as Percy explained. She saw Luke and Grover trying hard not to laugh out loud. She couldn't see anything past Annabeth's poker face. Thalia had an amused expression on her face, but something in her eyes that upset Bianca a little.

_She's jealous_! Bianca thought to herself. Bianca blinked and the look was gone.

Nico faced Percy with a hard expression on his face. He motioned for Percy to stand, and the son of Poseidon did so.

"Bianca, does Percy make you happy?" Nico asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Bianca answered, with no hesitation.

Nico grinned at Bianca and punched Percy in the shoulder playfully.

"Take care of her, or else I'll kill you. She's the only one I have left." The first part was said a little playfully, but the last was said seriously.

Percy nodded, looking like a bobble head.

"Well then, how about we start heading towards California again?" Luke suggested.

The other nodded in agreement.

"Can we get something to eat first?" Annabeth asked, her stomach grumbling.

The others laughed and Annabeth gave her best scowl.

She led the way down the staircase with the others on her heels.

_**~LINKEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~LINEBREAK~**_

"EEEEEEK!" Aphrodite squealed.

The other gods on Olympus covered their ears at the ear-splitting noise.

Zeus summoned all the Olympians, including Hestia and Hades, to discuss what just happened.

"Why are we here?" Poseidon and Hades grumbled at the same time. The two brothers gave each other approving gazes then turned back to Zeus.

"If I am correct, I assume Aphrodite has found the next 'it' couple. Am I right?" Zeus asked Aphrodite.

"So we're here for _gossip_?" Hades asked.

Aphrodite ignored what Hades had said and nodded vigorously. Her smile was so wide it looked creepy.

"Eeep! It's _soooooooooo_ cute! Forbidden love because of their parents! It's my favorite type!" Aphrodite squealed.

"So who and who have your attention now?" Artemis asked, not really caring.

"_Welllllllll,_ it involves a certain daughter of Hades." Aphrodite said, her face looking ready to explode.

"_Great,_ who'd you put her with?" Hades asked sarcastically.

"_Welllllllllll,_ y'know that son of Poseidon?" Aphrodite asked.

The other gods flinched, getting ready to block out the yelling that was about to happen.

"What about him?" Hades asked gruffly.

"Gods, you're slow! It's Percy and Bianca!" Aphrodite squealed once again.

**Bah I'm tired. Just finished writing chapter one of Inheritance! Inheritance cycle and Percy Jackson crossover.**

**Started: 4/14**

**Finished: 4/28 (Forgive me! I'll write a little longer later! I was so stressed because of the STAAR and I wanted to take a break!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo congrats to Avardsin for being my 40****th**** reviewer! This one's for you! Go check out Avardsin's story: Lady Air Champion & Guardian**

Poseidon and Hades stared blankly at Aphrodite, not understanding her, not wanting to believe her.

"What did you say?" Poseidon asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. Those old goons were not going to accept the two.

"Percy and Bianca are together now." Aphrodite said calmly.

The two gods looked at Aphrodite, the words she was saying finally sinking in them.

"Percy….and Bianca? Together?" Poseidon asked, not wanting to believe it.

Aphrodite smiled broadly and nodded.

Poseidon spluttered, and was about to speak up when Hades cut him off.

"I, uh, hm, er, I guess I approve…." Hades said uncertainly.

Poseidon looked at him like he just came from a different galaxy.

"You're _okay_ with it?" He asked.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"If she's happy, I guess I'm happy. BUT if he makes _one_ mistake, he's dead. Literally." Hades finished.

"This is your meddling isn't it?" Poseidon asked, turning to Aphrodite.

"Gods, calm down. This had nothing to do with my meddling! It's _true love_. They're _meant_ to be together." Aphrodite said, her eyes getting dreamy as she talked about her most favorite couple and favorite thing in the world.

Zeus, after hearing the gossip, stood up and said:

"Bah, enough of this! We still need to save Athena and Ares. Er, you can leave now I guess?" Zeus said.

The gods all rolled their eyes and transported to their palaces on Olympus, or elsewhere.

Hera had one place in mind though. The sooner she got over with the job she had to do, everything would be _perfect._

Hera transported to a bust street in Ohio. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the humans and began walking towards the empty restaurant where the demi-gods were located.

Another flash told her that someone had the same idea of visiting them.

"Hey adopted mommy! Hold up!" A cheerful voice came from the dark. Only one person would call her 'adopted mommy'.

Hera rolled her eyes as Hermes caught up with her.

"What are you doing here?" Hera asked irritably.

Hermes smiled widely.

"I'm going to visit my son and his friends! Thought I could help out with the quest!" Hermes answered cheerfully, not noticing the dark look on Hera's face.

"Great! I was going there too!" Hera answered, faking sweetness.

"Then let's go!" Hermes said, oblivious to Hera's act.

"Let's." Hera muttered.

The two finished the walk to the restaurant and went inside.

As soon as she went inside she heard laughing and floors creaking. The demi-gods were obviously fooling around when they only had a few days to save bloody Ares and Athena. Hera rolled her eyes. Could demi-gods ever be serious?

"Alright, how about we go jack the nearest McDonald's and then make a run for it?" A man's voice questioned, and the others quickly cheered in agreement.

When the demi-gods came down stairs, they were shocked to see Hermes, smiling brightly at them, and Hera, glowering at them.

They all bowed, except Percy who just stood there.

Annabeth addressed the Olympians first showing respect for Hermes, Luke's father, but not for Hera.

"Lord Hermes, Lor- I mean Lady Hera." Annabeth said, glaring at her arch-enemy.

The two had some history, which made Hera hate Annabeth and Annabeth to hate Hera.

Hera flinched inwardly but gave them a fake warm smile. She looked to Hermes, who got what she was asking.

"You guys hungry?" Hermes asked.

Annabeth's stomach chose the perfect time to rumble. She blushed while the others laughed and cheered.

Hera fake smiled and conjured up sandwiches for everyone, except Grover who got a tin can.

The demi-gods sat down on the tables, chairs, counters, or the floor, wherever they felt most comfortable.

Nico and Bianca sat next to Percy, who was next to Thalia, who was next to Grover, who was next to Annabeth, who was next to Luke, who was next to Hermes, who was next to Hera, who was glaring at Percy.

Hermes asked Luke to tell him everything that had happened so far, so Luke summed up the drakon and the boring parts so far on their quest.

Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia were talking about their strategy, where they would go next, how they would get there, and how many tin cans there was there.

Nico and Bianca were talking to each other quietly about the events that had happened so far, trying to unravel the prophecy.

_You will go west to face the one who had turned_

_You will save a friend but in return get burned_

_Four come together to defeat the evil_

_Three will distract and make an upheaval_

_The son of the sea will prevail_

_But the enemy does not fail_

So far Percy had gotten burned saving Bianca, but that was pretty much all of it. Now they had to face someone who had turned from the gods, defeat the evil, and all that jazz.

Percy was staring at Hera, his green eyes not portraying any emotion at all. He was taught to hide his emotions to make him harder to read. As he stared at Hera a cold feeling went over him, chilling him to the bone. It was _warning_ him.

Hera was also looking at the boy. She was amazed at how he could stand her gaze and not flinch _or _look away. The boy's sea-green eyes unnerved her. They were cold and untrusting looking at her, but when they turned to the daughter of Hades, and his friends, they turned warm and loving.

Which led her to a conclusion.

The daughter of Hades was his weakness. He cared too much about his friends, which was his fatal flaw. He would do _anything_ for the daughter of Hades; maybe even give up his life.

Percy could see right through Hera, when he had been blessed by Eros he was able to read emotions, but he rarely used it since it would be going into someone's privacy.

The queen of the gods hated every single one of them, especially Thalia, Annabeth, and him.

For what reason, he didn't know. The queen of the god's motives though, was disturbing.

She craved someone's blood.

And that blood was his.

He didn't let this unnerve him though, he put on his poker face, which he has perfected, and smiled and made polite small talk.

Percy didn't grab anything to eat though; he looked at the food as it where poisonous. No one say his hesitation except Thalia, who raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a small smile and mouthed the words 'Not hungry'.

Thalia rolled her eyes like she didn't believe him, but went back to her food.

Hera was mentally strangling the boy. She had left the other sandwiches untouched, except for his. She had actually poisoned the sandwich, hoping he would eat it.

Percy suddenly got up.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to go for a walk." He said.

The others gave him a nod and he walked out of the restaurant. Hera gave everyone a smile and said: "I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble."

Hera followed Percy quickly, afraid of losing sight of him.

Percy sped up once he heard the click of heels following him, the sun was up and people were moving, going to work or walking dogs. He dodged a few people and continued down the sidewalk. He heard the sound of heels again and immediately closed his eyes.

He turned himself into water and began to move under everyone's feet. Hera saw this and her eyes narrowed. She snapped her fingers and everyone on the street instantly fell asleep.

When Percy noticed this, he began to glide faster. He decided to turn back into a human. As soon as Percy turned back into his usual self, Hera teleported herself in front of him.

Percy didn't try to cover his eyes, since he was stronger than all of the Olympian's combined. Percy glared at Hera.

"What do you want? Going to try to kill me again?" Percy asked.

Hera looked shocked that he had figured it out, but quickly formed a smile on her face.

"You're smart aren't you? Pity I have to kill you." Hera said sweetly.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you try." Percy said his voice serious.

Hera changed into her true divine form, and looked at Percy expecting to see ashes where he used to be.

Percy raised his eyebrow at her and smirked.

"You seem have forgotten I'm more powerful then all of your kind, _put together_." Percy said.

Hera's eyes widened, she had forgotten that part. _Remember what the voice said, _she told herself.

"Sweetie, this is for the good of Olympus. Everything will be alright as soon as you're dead. Don't you want that?" Hera asked.

Percy laughed and Hera's face turned red with rage.

"Don't you realize who's turning you against the Olympians? It's Loki, he's convincing you to betray your family. Is that considered right, or _perfect_?" Percy asked her.

Hera glared at the son of Poseidon and opened her mouth to speak.

"You know nothing. My Olympian family is _horrible_. My husband's a cheater, Hermes and Apollo are too childish, Athena is too smart, Artemis hates men _way_ too much, Poseidon is too lay back, Hades is too crazy, Ares is blood thirsty, Hephaestus is just plain ugly, Aphrodite doesn't have anything inside her godly head, and Dionysus is an old drunk! The only level-headed being on Olympus is Hestia!" Hera screeched.

"You know you don't know how lucky you are, I would do _anything_ to have a family like yours. Do not go whining how much you hate them because they're not _perfect_. _Nobody's _perfect, not even you gods. You have to face that." Percy said, looking at Hera straight in the eyes.

Hera's eyes flashed dangerously and she blew Percy back into a store.

Percy flew through the window, shocked, and the glass around him shattered. He knocked into several items on carts. He cursed and removed pieces of glass that had impaled the skin, but left no mark. Perseus let his emotions overtake him and his eyes turned midnight black.

"You asked for it." Percy said his voice low and cold.

Percy launched himself back into the street, creating a crater where he landed. The ground erupted into earthquakes, catching Hera off guard making her fly through the air and then crash into a car.

Hera growled as she smashed through the window shield. The person who had been driving now had a giant piece of glass through the head, but she didn't feel guilty. She clenched her fists, and decided to attack Percy in a different way.

_What is the human body's most vulnerable part?_

The mind.

She made mental spikes and attacked Percy's mind. She repeatedly used the same technique, and then stopped to see the effects.

Percy flinched when he first felt it, but quickly put up defenses. He hadn't known Hera would want to attack from the mind.

Hera's rage increased when Perseus put up defenses. She broke through them, but Percy was ready. Percy decided to send emotions Hera had never felt, such as agony, pain, fear, and grief.

Hera froze as he entered into her mind.

The alien emotions were in her head, and she began to panic. Tears began to run down her face, as the pain increased. She got even worse when she began to fear. She began to tremble and shake. When the agony and grief came, she broke down completely. Her eyes were full of tears that seemed like they would never stop. Percy didn't want to watch, but he forced himself. The most horrible thing?

He _liked_ the pain he was inflicting upon the queen of the gods. It made him feel unstoppable, invulnerable, and powerful.

He never had forced emotions into someone's mind, but now that he had he felt amazing.

Percy stopped his attack on her mind and began to walk back towards the restaurant, not saying a word to Hera who was lifting herself off the ground.

Percy avoided the bodies on the ground and the heat, his sweat beginning to run down his face. He decided he would wake them up once Hera had left.

Percy, who had been too busy thinking, hadn't noticed Hera get up and summon a Stygian Iron sword. She crept silently behind him, the sword balanced perfectly in her hand. She raised the sword to attack.

Percy's senses then blew up, but not before Hera managed to strike him with the sword. As soon as the sword struck him, Percy leapt into action. He turned around and faced Hera face to face, uncapped Riptide, and plunged the sword into her stomach.

Hera gasped when she felt it go into her stomach. Her hands went to where the wound was, and her hands came back full of Ichor.

Percy backed up, getting ready to strike again in case she attacked. Hera stared at him, pain in her eyes, before getting a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Until next time, Perseus Jackson." Hera said coldly, before erupting into her divine form and teleporting away.

As soon as she was gone, Percy healed himself mentally. The place where the Stygian Iron had hit him had not harmed him at all, but the mental attacks had. It left him scarred. The only thing that could possibly harm him was Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, _and_ Imperial Gold combined, he could be killed in other ways but those were very hard to do.

So it would be hard to kill him, to put it short.

Percy decided not to waste his time with running, and teleported himself to the outside of the restaurant. As soon as he got there, he snapped his fingers, and from the confused voices down the road, he could tell he awoke everyone from the street. He heard a siren nearby, probably coming to see the damage by the street.

Percy decided to spy on the other's to see what they were up to. He could hear shuffling inside and could tell they were saying their goodbyes to Hermes.

"Here's a little help with the quest, it'll take you to Des Moines, Iowa. Now that the Ancient Laws have been lifted, I could help more but that doesn't mean we'll give you the easy way out. Good luck." Percy heard Hermes' voice say, but the last words were directed to him.

He felt something in his pocket, and figured it was a gift from Hermes.

Percy came in after Hermes said that. Hermes teleported away giving him a wink, probably complimenting him on his stealth skills. Percy stayed to the shadows and looked to see if anyone noticed him.

They were completely oblivious to his presence. Luke was holding up seven train tickets.

"Let's go look for Percy." Luke suggested. The others nodded before a flash lightning erupted from the sky.

"Look away!' Thalia screamed.

"No shit Sherlock!" Luke screamed back, his back turned to the light.

The flash disappeared and Hera and Zeus appeared in the middle of the room. Hera glared at every single demi-god before spitting out:

"Where is he?"

The others looked at her confused. Percy, realizing what was about to happen, shielded himself from the god's s they could not pin point his exact location.

"Where. Is. He?" Hera asked again.

"Um, Lady Hera, who are you ta-"Luke got caught off when Hera screeched.

"Perseus you dimwit! Where is he?" Hera growled.

Thalia stepped forward, glaring at her step mom, and asked her father a question that was on everybody's mind.

"Why are you here, dad?" Thalia asked hesitantly.

Zeus cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"My wife said that Percy had attacked her earlier today, and that he had turned his back to the gods." Zeus said.

The others looked at him in shock.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but Percy isn't on the gods side, Percy's on Chaos' side." Nico piped up.

"Shut it you insolent boy!" Hera screamed at him.

Nico flinched back and inched towards his sister. Bianca held his hand trying to calm him down.

"Do you have any proof?" Annabeth asked.

Hera smiled a little madly, that everybody noticed, and waved her hand. She showed everybody the part when Percy plunged his sword into her stomach. The others gasped at this.

"Why would he do that? There had to be a reason, he wouldn't go against his family." Annabeth said.

"You don't know anything about that boy's dark intentions! He can be planning our down fall and you wouldn't suspect a thing." Hera snapped.

"The fact that personal loyalty is his fatal flaw, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't betray his own family and friends." Annabeth said her face twisted in disgust at Hera's false accusation.

Hera's eyes flashed dangerously and Zeus put his arm on her shoulder.

"If anyone is to see Perseus Jackson, put him to death immediately." Zeus said.

Everyone's eyes, except for Hera's and Zeus', widened. Annabeth stepped forward and stammered.

"Lord Zeus, none of this adds up. Percy would _never_ betray us! He's our friend, and I don't believe a _thing_ Hera says." Annabeth said, her voice getting more and more confident as she finished.

Hera hissed and went face to face with the daughter of Athena.

"Who do you think you are? _I_ am a _goddess_, and _you _are a puny _demi-god_." Hera said demi-god as if it were the greatest insult in the world.

"Well, at least _I_ have a _heart_." Annabeth said.

Hera growled at her and threw her back into a table. Her head hit the corner and she immediately passed out.

Thalia and Luke ran to her and made sure she was still breathing. Luke took Annabeth and Thalia stood up.

"You did _not_ just do _that_." Thalia said her voice low.

Hera rolled her eyes.

"The world will be better without _her_." Hera said.

That pushed all of Thalia's buttons and she exploded. Lightning flickered from her body and went on to Hera's giving her a good shock. **(A/N: Really bad pun….)**

"Daughter, stop!" Zeus commanded.

Thalia sneered at her dad.

"Or what? You don't ever pay attention to me; you left me alone after Jason was born, you let me turn into a _freaking tree_, not even letting my die and go to Elysium!" Thalia said.

Everyone's eyes widened once Thalia said that, no one had _ever_ shown that much disrespect to a god before.

Luke had looked at Thalia weirdly when she had said Jason. _Who's Jason and why had she never told me about him?_

Thalia breathed in deeply and grinned.

"I've always wanted to say that. You were never a true father, so from here on out I am no longer your daughter." Thalia commented.

Percy, still hiding in the shadows, smiled and shook his head. The girl had guts and could fight, but he better step in before things got out of hand.

Zeus looked at his daughter angrily.

"Then maybe I'll kill you off right now!" He screamed.

Hera's eyes filled with delight as he said it.

"Yes! Another brat gone from the world!" She whispered to herself.

Thalia looked at her no longer dad, no fear in her eyes, and spoke in a loud clear voice.

"Bring it."

The demi-gods, excluding Annabeth because she was out cold, Nico and Bianca because they were helping her, came forward and stood by Thalia.

Percy stepped out of the shadows and into the light. The other's eyes widened at this, and Zeus quickly summoned his lightning bolt.

"Perseus Jackson, you are to be sent to death for harming an Olympian goddess." Zeus announced.

Percy took out his sword.

"I'm going down the hard way then." Percy said.

Zeus pointed his lightning bolt at Percy, and fired.

Percy heard his friends screaming in protest, especially Bianca's, and that filled him with rage at Zeus.

He soaked up the electricity, and redirected straight back to Zeus.

Zeus, not expecting Percy to redirect it, was about to teleport away when he felt the electricity enter his godly body.

He whirled around and faced Percy, who was grinning a bit madly. Just a bit.

"I said I'd go down the hard way, which means fighting Lord Zeus." Percy said smirking.

Zeus, a very bright red, tightened his hold on his beloved lightning bolt. He looked at Percy, his ex-daughter, and their friends.

Surely he could beat everyone except for maybe the son of Poseidon. He might need a little trickery for that one.

The demi-gods and Grover, Annabeth had awoken, quickly backed up Percy. Nico and Bianca were towards the back since none of them had weapons, but they would use their powers to help.

Zeus shot bolts of electricity towards the demi-gods, and Thalia rushed forward to meet it but before she could Percy pushed her out of the way and absorbed it himself once again.

_You can't do that anymore, he's disowned you. _Percy warned Thalia inside her head.

Thalia's eyes widened when he said that. She clutched her spear and Aegis closer to her, the only things that could protect her now.

Zeus began to attack again and again with his lightning bolt, but Percy always sent it straight back to Zeus. Percy and Zeus didn't even have sweat on their faces as they fought. Thalia noted that Percy looked like he wasn't doing the most he could. She frowned and called out to him.

"We've got to get out of here! Can't you speed it up?"

Thalia saw Percy nod and he began to go all out on Zeus.

Percy began to make a sphere of power; if Zeus would zap towards him the sphere would absorb it. Percy added more and more of his power into it. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air were added into the sphere.

The sphere began to flicker. It grew to only about the size of a backpack before tendrils began to come out of the sphere, looking like hands. Percy readied himself and threw it straight towards Zeus and Hera.

The sphere exploded into power and light, blinding almost everyone in the room. Percy ran towards his group of friends and teleported all of them into the nearest train station, a few major towns away.

When the other demi-gods and Grover had opened their eyes, they were amazed to see that they weren't at the restaurant anymore. They looked at Percy, who was already looking for their ride.

"C'mon guys, platform 5. Leaving in about 5 minutes." Percy said. **(A/N: I know absolutely nothing about trains, or train stations so bear with me.)**

The group of seven got their tickets and went inside the train; they got their own quarters and began to collapse on the seats.

Percy felt his pocket, remembering Hermes had zapped something inside, and pulled out an IPod. He rolled his eyes but was grateful, some music wouldn't hurt.

He put on the ear buds and fell asleep.

**Okie, that's that chapter! Hoped you liked, make sure to review and stuff… And, if you want a nice Percy Jackson is a werewolf story, check out Whispering Secrets by ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade the story is done now, but there's going to be a sequel! *Squeal***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi my lovely readers, this is chapter seven of My Twist on The Titan's Curse (Gods I should really find a new title XD) The song in here is called 'I'm just a kid' by Simple Plan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson; he sadly belongs to Rick Riordan.**

Percy could hear his friends talking, but he didn't open his eyes or do anything. The earplugs were still in his ears, and he heard one of his favorite songs starting. Chaos had never really liked when he listened to Simple Plan, but she allowed it.

_I woke up it was seven_

_I waited till eleven_

_Just to figure out_

_That no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending every day on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares_

_Cause I'm alone_

_And the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_And maybe when the night is dead_

_I'll climb into my bed_

_Staring at these four walls again_

_I'll try to think the last time_

_I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_

_And here it goes_

He heard his friends talking again.

"When the train arrives it'll be around five, we'll travel a bit more then find someplace to sleep. We'll need shifts in the night in case some monsters or gods want to mess with us." Annabeth advised.

Percy didn't want to think about the quest at all so he went back to his music.

_Nobody cares and I'm alone and this world_

_Is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybody_

_How did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_

_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

"Percy? You awake?" Bianca's voice called.

Percy nodded his head in response but kept his eyes closed.

"Well, it's around two now. Once we get off this train we'll find a car or something and drive the rest of the way to Mount Tam. We only have a few days." Luke said.

The others made sounds of agreement and went quiet again. No one talked and Percy enjoyed the quietness.

Percy opens his eyes and stares outside the window at the constantly moving ground. He watches birds fly, and wish he could just fly away from his problems as easily as a bird can.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_

_Nobody cares tonight_

_Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

"I'm going to explore for a while." Percy said as soon as the song finished.

The six looked at him and nodded.

"I'll go too, in case something goes wrong." Thalia offered.

Bianca twitched, but Percy ignored it and allowed Thalia to go with him.

When they got out of their compartment, Thalia automatically turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head, but Thalia wasn't convinced. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." Thalia said, well more liked ordered.

"I'm afraid." Percy blurted out.

"Afraid?" Thalia asked.

"I'm afraid of failing, afraid of losing one of my friends, afraid of Loki, afraid of this whole quest. When I was training with the primordial there never really was a threat or enemy, so I don't know how to deal with it." Percy said really fast.

Thalia caught all of it and smiled sadly. She pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Perce. All of us are feeling the same. I'm pretty sure I'm more scared than you." Thalia said.

"Not possible." Percy snorted, already in a better mood.

"Uh huh." Thalia smirked.

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Uh huh."

"Uh huh."

"Nu uh."

"Ha! Got you there!" Percy stuck his tongue out at Thalia who was blushing. Thalia laughed at Percy.

"You act like such a child." Percy pouted at the comment.

Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled. She then ruffled Percy's hair to mess it up.

"Hey! My hair is off limits!" Percy said, trying to fix his hair.

Thalia didn't try to muffle her laughs. She clutched her sides from laughing so much. Soon enough Percy was laughing with her. They were leaning on the walls for support.

The heard a 'QUIET' from a nearby compartment and they both tried to shut up. They looked at each other, their cheeks big from holding in their laughter. Percy tried to breathe in, but ended up laughing and falling onto the floor. Thalia giggled, but controlled most of it.

"You weren't really paying attention back there were you?" Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head, and looked at Thalia.

He just barely noticed that her eyes held sadness and grief. He wondered what would make her sad. Zeus disowning her! He had been too wrapped up in his worries to remember about his friends'.

Thalia noticed he was looking at her and looked anywhere but him.

"Are you okay Thals?" Percy asked her.

He then realized how lame that sounded, and he blushed.

"That sounded really lame, y'know?" Thalia snorted.

Percy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Are you okay about the whole 'Zeus and Hera' thing?" Percy asked.

He knew it was a bad idea to ask when she clenched her fists. Her electric blue eyes held tears that were threatening to fall any second now.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was a really stupid question to ask." Percy whispered.

Thalia sighed and Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You still have the ability to kick ass."

That brought a smile onto Thalia's face. She laughed and hugged Percy.

"Thanks."

Percy smiled.

"No problem. Once we get back to the others, I'll tell them since the Ancient Laws have been, y'know released or whatever, that I can probably get them to Mount Tam like right now."

Thalia's jaw dropped and Perseus smiled sheepishly.

"You Seaweed Brain." Thalia said.

Percy smiled and showed his pearly white teeth. Thalia smiled back, not realizing she was doing so.

"So what really happened with you and Hera?" Thalia asked.

Percy's face darkened, but he showed her. He did it so she could feel his emotions. When the part when he began to enjoy it, Thalia's eyes widened. Percy looked down and stared at his feet.

When she was done with the experience Thalia looked at Percy. He was still staring at his shoes. She lifted his chin, and stared determinedly into his eyes. She had to stand on her tip-toes since he was taller than most 13 year olds.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, you probably just got lost in the moment. Heck, I probably would've enjoyed torturing her too." Thalia said.

Percy smiled and thought about how lucky he was to have a friend like Thalia. He continued to stare at her and got captivated by her electric blue eyes.

Thalia was doing the same. She had never seen a shade of green like it before except for some days when the ocean was calm.

The two continued to stare at each other until Thalia leaned in. Percy wanted to pull away, but he was afraid he would hurt Thalia. He stood there as their lips met.

Electricity coursed throughout both of their bodies, for a reason they didn't know. Thalia gasped and Percy took a step back. They looked at each other.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Thalia stuttered.

Percy was just as shocked.

"Uh…"

Outside a clap of thunder was heard, and rain began to fall. The rain seemed to be trying to make the ceiling fall on top of them. The two looked up at the ceiling warily.

"We should go back now." Percy said.

Thalia nodded, her face cherry red. The two walked back, in complete silence. When they walked inside the others jumped at them and asked what happened.

"Nothing. Just started raining I guess." Thalia said.

Percy nodded, but he was looking out the window. The clouds formed a face, but just as fast it disappeared. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He felt a tap on his shoulder and faced the person who tapped him.

"You alright? You look shaken." It was Bianca. He felt horrible about what just happened, but he couldn't tell her.

"I'm okay. Thals and I were just talking." Percy said.

Bianca nodded, but her eye twitched when he said Thals. Percy shut his eyes and willed the train to go faster, the train lurched forward and Luke said a few curses.

"What is up with the train?" Luke muttered, getting up from his seat. He walked out the door and Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and Bianca followed him.

"Wait—"Percy couldn't finish because they were already gone. Thalia got up and closed the doors to the compartment. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"We need to talk. I know you're with Bianca and everything, but you felt that too didn't you?" Thalia whispered so in case anybody was out there they didn't hear.

Percy sighed and took a deep breath.

"Yeah I felt it. I don't know what I'll do, but you do know that Luke has a crush on you right?" Percy said, making Thalia blush.

Percy laughed and pointed at her.

"See? You're blushing, so you must feel the same way."

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now." Thalia said.

The two didn't talk; they just sat there next to each other. As Percy looked out the window, their surroundings were blurry. Thalia sat in awe.

"That's awesome. I wish I could do something like that." Thalia said.

As Percy watched her, he thought he saw something familiar about her. Like she looked like someone he knew… He was in deep thought when he saw Thalia's hand wave up and down in front of his face.

"Fish Breath? Seaweed Brain? You there?"

Percy blushed at all the nicknames she had for him.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Percy said.

Thalia rolled her eyes and snorted but didn't say anything else. Percy pulled out his IPod and scrolled through the list of songs. Thalia noticed what he had and her eyes widened.

"Cool. Got any Three Days Grace or Green Day?" Thalia said.

Percy handed her an earplug and started to play Green Day. Together they sang she's a rebel, 21 guns, Boulevard of broken dreams, and American idiot before the other five came back. They were rocking out to She's a rebel once again when they came in.

"She's a rebel! She's a saint! She's salt of the Earth, and she's dangerous! She's a rebel, vigilant. Missing link on the brink of destruction." Thalia sang as they strolled in.

Bianca's eyes widened when she saw Percy and Thalia dancing around singing. She couldn't help feel jealous. Wasn't that supposed to be her? Well, she was more of an Adele kind of girl, but still! She sat down in the corner and watched Percy and Thalia.

As Luke stepped in, his heart almost broke in two. Percy and Thalia were singing, but Thalia had a look in her eyes. A look that said she could probably spend the rest of her life with that one person. She looked to be in love. Percy didn't even notice.

Annabeth walked in on Thalia and Percy dancing and singing like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to be mad at Percy, but she couldn't be. He was only thirteen, the same age as her, he was just trying to live his life to the fullest. And she should be doing it too.

When Grover came in, he bleated uncomfortably. Wasn't that supposed to be Luke and Thalia? He needed to have a talk with Percy.

When Nico came in, all he noticed was that they were having fun without him. He smiled widely and joined the two in dancing, which made them want to dance more.

Soon enough everyone else cave in. Nico and Bianca were laughing as they tried to tango. Luke and Annabeth were twirling each other around. Grover was trying to shuffle with his goat legs, and lastly Thalia and Percy were standing on top of the seats. Screaming at the top of their lungs they sang all the lyrics to ever song that passed.

"Keep it down in there!" A man screamed at them, but their door was locked. Percy and Thalia grinned at each other before starting to dance again.

_**On Mount Tam**_

"Damn it Ares. You're supposed to be on Olympus' side!" Athena snarled.

"Sorry, but I don't want to hold the sky y'know. You could've joined us." Ares said.

"Don't you understand? He's going to take our powers, whether we're on his side or not. We'll be mortals! Do you hear me? _Mortals!_"

"SHUT IT!" A voice rang out into the room. Footsteps began to walk toward them.

Athena flinched and prepared for punishment.

"Are you talking to the prisoner again, Ares?" Loki asked.

Ares flinched away from him.

"N-N-No milord." Ares said shakily.

Loki glared at him, knowing he was lying. He let it slip and turned to Athena.

"Now, are you going to cooperate or not?" Loki asked her.

Athena gritted her teeth in frustration.

"I will never sell Olympus' secrets." She said firmly.

Loki sighed.

"Such a shame, you could've been valuable to me. Maybe even my own toy." Loki smiled.

Athena's eyes widened in terror, horror, and disgust.

"But, you'll just have to settle in taking my general's job. Of course you know what that is of course?" Loki asked cruelly.

Athena narrowed her eyes at Loki but nodded.

Loki motioned for her to go, and Athena got up and headed for Atlas.

As she got closer, Athena made a plan. Now, if she could just make it down the mountain without using her powers…

Atlas squirmed under the sky and Athena rolled her eyes. She was only a few steps away when she began to run, with her godly speed, towards the side of the mountain. Loki must've thought she would try to escape because he was standing right there. Athena summoned a weapon and struck Loki.

He blocked it and flicked Athena's weapon away. The weapon scattered off the mountain.

"I have to say, I'm not surprised. Ares, punish her. Then let her take Atlas' burden." From behind them they heard a groan, most likely coming from Atlas.

Ares' eyes widened, but he summoned a spear. Athena looked at him in determination, but before she could summon her weapon she was bound by tight ropes. Loki cackled and Athena gasped.

She was trapped and could not even protect herself.

Loki left the room leaving Ares, Athena, and Atlas. Ares sprang forward and stabbed Athena in the stomach with his spear. Athena cried out as she felt Ichor running down her stomach to her legs. She felt another stab in both of her arms. Another one on her right leg. The pain stopped, but only because Ares was choosing a new weapon.

He had knives now, and he scratched Athena everywhere. On her forehead, her arms, her head, her legs, and her stomach. She was soon covered in Ichor. Ares looked at her in pity.

"You could've chosen the easy way out."

He summoned a sword and plunged it into her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe, here I am again! Here's the next chapter to 'My Twist on the Titans Curse'. Now I know it's been a while since I've uploaded so sorry, I just have a lot of great ideas for my other story 'The Curse of Kronos'. Hope you guys like this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. At all. Sadly.**

The next day Percy woke up exhausted. Outside the compartment people were shuffling around trying to get off the train. He noticed every single one of his friends were asleep. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Wake up you sleepy heads, we're here." Bianca and Nico woke up instantly when they heard his voice. Nico rubbed his eyes.

"Five more minutes."

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up. He closed his eyes in concentration.

"If you guys don't get up right now, I'm going to let this water fall."

Above everyone but Percy, a blanket of water was levitating in the air. Bianca and Nico shot up, and moved over to Percy. The other four grumbled something unintelligible. Nico and Bianca were getting ready to burst out laughing.

"Last warning,"

No one got up. Percy sighed.

"You guys asked for it!" And he let the water drop.

The four spluttered, and grabbed at their weapons, Luke his sword, Thalia her spear, Annabeth her dagger, and Grover his tin can.

When they saw Percy, Nico, and Bianca laughing at them, they got even madder. Thalia was trying to get the water off her, but was still managing to give Percy her death glare, Luke was drying his sword, muttering things to it, Annabeth was frozen in shock, and Grover smelled like wet dog, or wet goat.

Percy, Bianca, and Nico shook their heads at them and walked out. People were pushing themselves to get out of the train, so the three waited for them to pass by. Percy heard the four getting out of the compartment and got ready to protect him. The four walked out and glared at Percy. He smiled sheepishly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist guys, I'll fix it." Percy laughed as he walked over to them. He touched their shoulders and instantly dried them. He almost laughed at their expressions.

"Yeah, being the son of Poseidon makes you more awesomer than anyone else." Percy said. **(Honestly, I think Poseidon's children are a whole lot more powerful than any other Big Three children :D)**

He saw Thalia open her mouth, probably to have a long debate on whose father as better, but Percy ran ahead towards the exit. He heard the other six running to catch up with him. When Percy saw the exit, he ran towards it but stopped abruptly when the door slammed in his face.

He looked back at his friends confused.

When he turned around he saw that none of his friends were there. He looked around in alarm.

"Bianca? Thalia? Nico?" He called out.

He heard a scream coming from the front of the train and quickly put his hand to his pocket. He tried not to breathe as loud, and his steps were silent against the floor. He tiptoed to the front of the train carefully, trying not to alert whatever was there.

He uncapped Riptide and put his back against the wall. He sharpened his senses and tried to listen to what was going on.

"-bait. He'll definitely come to get these six." The monster who said this had a weird French accent.

"But how are we supposed to catch him?" This person's voice was low, and sounded somewhat childish.

"Shut up, don't want to get our master angry do we?"

Percy stopped listening. There were only two of them, how did the other six get captured? Percy took a deep breath and began to think. The six could've been caught by surprise, but surely they could've been able to destroy two monsters? Maybe these two weren't the usual monsters.

Percy decided his best chance was to get them out of there without being detected. He quickly came up with a plan. Percy knocked on the wall and held his breath.

"What was that?" It was the one with the childish voice.

"Go check it out, it could be reinforcements."

He heard shuffling and calmly waited. He hid behind the doors he wouldn't be spotted at first. The door opened, but didn't shut all the way or else Percy's position would've been revealed.

The monster in front of him was a Cyclops. Percy didn't want to kill it, since they were technically half-brothers, but Percy reminded himself that the monster would attack his friends if he didn't do anything. Percy crept silently behind the monster, and the monster as if sensing him, turned around. Percy was ready though, before the Cyclops could utter a word, Percy slayed him.

The monster exploded into little pieces of pixie dust, and Percy waited until the other monster came out. He waited until he heard the voice.

"What is taking him so long?" The voice grumbled and made its way to the door.

Percy again waited. The monster completely passed him though, and went into the other room. But Percy had gotten a good look at him, and what he saw was not good. Not good at all.

He was sure the monster was a manticore, he had been able to look into its memories, which made it even more difficult since he would have to protect the others. The manticore had one brown eye and one blue eye.

Percy got out from behind the door and quietly crept into the room the manticore had left. Inside was a little room, and on the other side of the wall was another door. Percy ran to that door and opened it.

The controls to the train were all there, but Percy didn't understand any of it. The train was going at about 60 miles an hour, and Percy didn't know how to stop it. He had no idea if there were any other trains on the same track as they were.

To the side were his six friends, all tied up. The ropes were wrapped around their wrists, their mouths, and their legs. Most of them were unconscious, but Thalia and Nico had managed to stay awake. Thalia's eyes were full of anger, but relief when she saw him. Nico's eyes were full of hopelessness, even when he saw Percy.

Percy walked over to them quickly and untied Thalia. She rubbed her wrists in annoyance. While Percy went to untie Nico, she spoke.

"Couldn't have come any earlier Seaweed Brain?" She said annoyed.

Percy chuckled as Nico went over to the train controls. He looked at them confused.

"I have no idea how to work this. We can't just leave the train on the track, it might cause an accident." Nico said worriedly.

Thalia was at the other side of the room getting her shield and weapon. She took out Aegis and readied her spear.

"We kind of have to worry about that manticore first." Thalia said, just as the manticore came back inside.

The manticore stopped and looked at the scene. Thalia didn't wait, she charged straight at it. The manticore growled as she came closer, and when she swiped he swatted her spear. Thalia's spear went over her head and ended up hitting the controls. The train lurched forward.

The manticore lost its balance for a second, but that was all the time Percy needed. He came in close with Riptide, and the manticore barely made it out Riptide's path. The manticore however backed up into Thalia, who bonked him upside the head with her shield.

The manticore growled and began to transform. It transformed into a lion, but kept the head of a human. Off to the side of the room, the others began to awake.

Percy was sure he could beat it up in about a minute, but he had to worry about his friends. Especially since the tail of the manticore was such a dangerous weapon.

Thalia backed away from the manticore, causing her to place her hands on the controls. The train went even faster, and Thalia looked at him sheepishly and mouthed sorry.

Percy twirled Riptide in his hands and glared at the manticore. The manticore roared and launched a volley of missiles, which Percy hadn't seen, at him and Nico. Percy concentrated on the air in room and managed to slow the missiles enough for Nico and Percy to jump out of the way.

Nico looked wide eyed at the manticore, and while it was battling Percy, went over to untie his friends. Grover and Annabeth were still out cold, but he untied them anyways. He hugged Bianca and went up to Luke.

"Might as well go help Percy." Luke nods and runs behind the manticore to get his weapon. The manticore felt someone behind him and moved his tail towards that person. Luke didn't see it coming so he got hit by the spikes on the tip of his tail. Luke cried out, causing Thalia and Percy to turn.

Thalia's face turned pale, and she clenched her fists. Her electric blue eyes were turning brighter and brighter, and she let out a scream. The scream was so loud and high, that it affected the train controls and broke all the windows.

The manticore was blinded, and couldn't hear anything. Percy took advantage of it and charged. He quickly cut off the tail, since it was the most dangerous part, and proceeded to cut off its head. The manticore wailed before exploding into golden dust.

Thalia had tears in her eyes as she ran over to Luke. She shook him by the shoulder.

"Luke? Are you okay?" She whispers.

Luke manages a smile.

"Never better."

Thalia laughs at him and strokes his hair, tears streaming down her face. Percy walks over and kneels beside Luke.

"Do we have any nectar?" Thalia asks him. Percy shakes his head, but bites his lip.

"I can heal him." He says determinedly.

Thalia is about to protest when Luke grabs her arm.

"Let him, I trust him." Percy smiles gratefully at Luke.

Percy scoots closer and thinks of the water vapor in the air. With great concentration he manages to turn it into liquid water, but he'll need more than the amount he has. He concentrates more and gets all the water vapor in the air from the room. His friends notice the change and look at him strangely.

Percy pays them no mind and lays the water over Luke, including his face which causes protesting from Thalia.

"How is he supposed to breathe?" Thalia asks.

Percy raises an eyebrow.

"I can transfer my ability to breathe underwater to him by touching his arm." Percy says.

Thalia looks away.

Percy concentrates on the way he heals whenever he's in water. His eyes are closed; his arm is touching a wound on Luke's shoulder. He can feel the wound closing. Behind him he hears Thalia try to explain what happened to Grover and Annabeth, who have finally awoken.

Beside him Luke didn't say a word. He was looking towards Thalia with a weird look on his face, a look of love. Of course Luke loved her, and Percy goes around kissing her. He wasn't going to tell Luke that would make Luke mad at him, but most importantly, Thalia. Percy had seen the look Thalia had given Luke; they shared each other's feelings.

Percy finished the healing process and Luke got up. He hadn't been able to fix everything, since there were scars on him, but he had fixed the most serious injuries.

Once Thalia saw him up, she ran over with Annabeth on her heels. Luke didn't have time to brace himself; he was knocked down by Thalia and Annabeth hugging him. Annabeth was smiling, but Thalia was crying.

Annabeth looked at the two and got back up. She looked over and saw Percy smirking at the two. He was obviously happy for them. Percy caught her looking and winked. She rolled her eyes and went over to Grover.

Grover was looking out the broken window. The train had stopped, but they could hear something. Grover's nose twitched. His eyes opened in alarm and that was when Annabeth heard it.

She turned around and yelled.

"There's a train behind us!"

The train behind them was blowing its horn, obviously telling it to move the heck out of the way and go to another route.

Thalia and Luke got up, alarm in their eyes. Percy got up and grabbed the di Angelo's.

"You first." He said.

The di Angelo's climbed out of the broken window. There were no cities nearby, only surrounding woods. Back in the train Percy was getting all of them out.

Grover had gotten out and walked over to the di Angelo's who were staring at the train behind them.

The train was painted red, an ugly shade, and was carrying a bunch of train cars. What was scary about it though, was that Grover could vaguely smell something on that train.

Explosives.

The train was only about 400 yards away. The next one's out of the train where Annabeth and Thalia, but Annabeth had gotten her shirt stuck on some of the remaining glass.

"Dammit!" She cursed as she tried to pull herself out.

Thalia managed to pull her out, but it took extra time. Her shirt was ripped at the side but she did nothing. The train behind them blew the horn.

Percy took one look at Luke and grabbed him. He lifted Luke and pushed him out the broken window. Luke got up and scrambled out of the way.

Percy scrambled out after them and looked behind him. His eyes widened.

"Run!" Percy screamed.

The seven took off running into the forest. They ran for about thirty seconds before the ground shook and their ears popped. A huge explosion was heard, and it was big enough for the seven to be thrown off the ground.

Luke was thrown against a tree, Thalia landed on her wrist on the ground, Grover ended up over a log, Bianca went face first into the ground, Nico landed on his back in a puddle of water, and Percy managed to just fall on his side.

Percy got up immediately and surveyed the damage. There were trees on fire; some had managed to fall to the forest floor. There were remains of the train around them, some seats there.

"Guys we need to move! The smoke is going to get heavy and the police might come to check out what's going on!" Percy yells at his friends who are barely getting up.

Grover protested.

"But the trees! We can't leave them to burn!"

Grover had a point. There were a lot of wood nymphs trying to bat the fire out from their trees frantically. Percy sighed.

"Luke! Take Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, and Nico to the closest town. We'll meet up there." Luke didn't protest and quickly gathered up everyone that was called.

Before they left Bianca went up to Percy.

"Be careful." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Percy blushes tomato red while Grover wagged his eyebrows playfully at Percy. Bianca smiled and walked back to the group, also blushing.

Grover took out his reed pipes and began a rain song. Percy raised his eyebrow as his song made it worsen the situation. The fire glowed brighter and filled more of the forest. Grover got many angry glares from wood nymphs.

Percy chuckled and concentrated on the clouds in the sky. The humidity wasn't that high, so Percy had to raise it just a bit.

He concentrated on a few ponds and lakes nearby and made the water rise. He quickly heated the water to the right temperature to create more water vapor. He carried all of the water vapor to the sky, where he bound the raindrops together to create a cloud.

Percy kept filling the cloud until the cloud couldn't handle the water anymore. Water fell from the sky and Percy concentrated on making more clouds. Some of the fire was washing out now, due to the combined efforts of the wood nymphs and the son of Poseidon. Grover had gone help get water from nearby lakes.

It took a while, but the forest was mostly fire free the next hour. Percy was greeted by a lot of stuttering and blushing wood nymphs, which he had no idea why they were doing that, that all said thank you to him. Grover had even gotten hugs from some of them, and he was sure his friend was going to melt right then.

Grover and Percy said their goodbyes, and left.

_**~I'm so glad you made time to see me, how's life? Tell me how's your family?~**_

Sally Jackson was at her house on Earth, on a laptop she had bought. She hadn't had time with Chaos, so she decided to write a book now. She had always had a passion for writing. She drummed her fingers on the couch she was sitting on.

_I could write about the life of my son, mortals would believe it fiction,_ Sally mused.

She thought for a while before deciding to look around for inspiration. She went to her room and put on a plain white blouse with black pants. She put on tennis shoes and took her brown hair from her pony tail so her hair could fall past her shoulders. She took a quick glance at the mirror before grabbing her purse, stuffing a notepad and a pen inside. She went back to the living room and grabbed her jacket, a black fluffy jacket.

She walked out the door to her house. Chaos had given them a house in the middle of the woods, which would be creepy to some people, but to Sally it was peaceful. There was even a lake nearby where she sat by and wrote sometimes.

Sally began to walk towards the lake, it was only about a mile away. Along the way she admired the beauty of nature.

The trees were large, Redwoods, and she liked to feel the roughness of the bark as she walked. It was the middle of winter, so the trees were all relieved of their leaves, which made it even more beautiful. It had snowed often so she listened to the soft 'crunch' noise she made as she stepped in the snow.

More than once snow would fall from the c=branches above her head and she would laugh every time one landed on her.

It began to snow again and Sally watched at how the snow fell delicately on everything. She had a huge smile on her face when she made it to the lake.

It had frozen, which made it even more beautiful. Sally looked around for a comfortable place to sit and decided just to sit by the lake. She made her closer to it and sat down where the shore would be. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her notepad and pen.

When she wrote, she wrote about personal experience. She would jot down the ideas and she would make a short story. Most of them were tragedy's, due to her parents and uncle, some were about family and care, about Percy, and some… some were about love.

Which was because of Poseidon.

The best time of her life was when she had met Poseidon. She couldn't remember a time, other than that one, where she felt more at ease.

At the thought of Poseidon she sighed in longing. She felt a tear forming and she wiped at it. She remembered around this time the year she met Poseidon she had discovered she was pregnant. She remembered how he had reacted when she first told him, he was so excited. So was she. But both of them knew that their son would face many hardships. Especially since he was Poseidon's son.

Poseidon had left around January, but he had kept touch. Sometimes he would make the sink turn on, to assure her he was there for her. Lots of time when she was at the hospital for checkups, she could've sworn she saw a man with tan skin, raven hair, and beautiful sea-green eyes looking at her and smiling.

She would smile back and he would evaporate into mist.

Then when she gave birth on August 18th, she _knew_ there was a man just outside the door, excitement showing in his eyes. He looked exactly like Poseidon.

After she had Percy, she remembered lying down with her son in her arms. The nurse and doctor had left, but she heard the door opening. She didn't open her eyes but allowed whoever it was to enter.

She felt the person stand next to her and brush back hair on her forehead. She opened her eyes and met eyes with Poseidon. She gave him a hesitant smile and handed Poseidon Percy. He had been so excited, but they both heard thunder outside so he had to leave, to not make Zeus suspicious.

"A forbidden love." She whispered to herself.

She smiled and flipped her notepad to a new page. She began writing when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. She slowly put her stuff down and stood up. Sally hesitantly turned around.

A man stood there, he had pure black eyes, which did not match at all with his long blonde hair. Sally stared at him fearfully.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled and took a step forward. He decided to risk it and began to walk around Sally.

"Ah, the mother of Perseus, am I correct?" He asked the woman.

Sally shivered, already suspecting who it was.

"Loki." She whispered.

Said man laughed at her hopelessness.

"I might be able to use you as a bargaining tool, will you come peacefully?" Loki asks.

Sally looks at him firmly.

"No."

Loki just laughs.

"You cannot stand up against me." He closes his eyes as he laughs, and Sally takes a chance.

Loki hears movement and he opens his eyes.

Sally had dove into the lake, it hadn't hurt much since she tried to land on thin ice. It had broken immediately and she began to swim under the ice, hoping she'd find another thin ice patch.

Loki snarled and dove in after her.

Sally felt the water trying to comfort her, but she was still panicking. She opened her eyes under and saw Loki not far behind her. He would catch up, she wouldn't be able to hold her breath forever.

She felt something brush past her and she jumped in alarm. It was just a fish and it seemed to be gesturing at her. The fish began to swim away and she followed it.

The fish was going deeper into the freezing water, but she knew it was important. She began losing oxygen, but she forced herself to keep swimming.

The water began to get dark, and the fish went closer to its destination.

Sally was still following when she felt something grab her ankle. She opened her mouth to scream, having forgotten she was underwater, and began to choke on water. She turned around to see Loki before her.

She threw herself at him, hoping to tumble past him and make a desperate attempt to swim to the surface, but Loki simply caught her.

Sally struggled, but her attempts became weak at the loss of oxygen. She became limp in Loki's hand and he smiled. He quickly transported them to Mount Tam.

At the surface, a bright white light erupted and in its place stood a woman. She looked around desperately and spotted a purse near the shore. She looked at it, and then at the ice broken in the water.

She used her powers to see if anyone was in the water but could sense no one. She cursed before feeling the presence of another being with her.

She turned around to see Poseidon quietly weeping. She stood uncomfortably, but decided to walk over to him. She crouched beside him.

"He might have Sally, but Perseus will save her. Anything for family." She whispered in his ear, before disappearing.

Poseidon looked around wildly, not seeing who had been there. He thought of the person's words, and he realized they were correct. Percy would save his mother. A smile touched his lips at the thought.

**Yay! I'm done! Not much action so sorry I'm bad at doing that stuff. Well hope you guys appreciate this upload! See ya soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next one; I really need to learn how to write in advance so these stories aren't uploaded once a month… He he. Anyways here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Ah yes, I'm writing a few new stories and I'm going to put a few summaries, one of them being a crossover, at the bottom and you guys can tell me which one you like best, and I'll work on that one the most after this story.**

**Also, I wonder if anyone actually reads these… If you read this write: Hi. That's it, just in the beginning of your review write hi.**

**Now to the story.**

"Where are they? Heck, where are we!" Thalia exclaimed as they walked through the forest.

In front of her Luke swore as he almost tripped over a root. They been moving for about thirty minutes now and still had not seen any civilization. Bianca and had Nico were at the back of the group, often looking behind them to search for Grover and Percy. Annabeth was next to Thalia, trying to help Luke out on finding the nearest city.

"I'm pretty sure we're going the right way." Luke said gritting his teeth.

Bianca spoke up from the back.

"And I'm pretty sure we're not. I thought I saw a building like ten minutes ago and we just passed it. We're probably going deeper into the forest."

"Damn, Annabeth you're the brains here! How do we get out of here?" Luke asked.

Annabeth blushed because everyone was staring at her, expecting an answer.

"Just follow the North Star."

Luke laughed.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh yeah, maybe because it's morning!" Luke said sarcastically.

Annabeth huffed and Thalia glared at Luke.

"She's trying to be helpful here. When we got off the train all I saw were trees, maybe the nearest city is a couple of miles away from here. We'll have to keep walking." Thalia said, patting Annabeth on the back.

Annabeth muttered a thanks and Luke kept walking. From behind them Nico spoke.

"You know I'm pretty sure we're not even going north."

That got Luke even more frustrated. He turned to Thalia.

"Can you not fly above the canopy and check out where we are?" He asked desperately.

Thalia looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked behind her, as if expecting another Thalia there. She turned to Annabeth, as if asking her if they wanted to switch places.

"I-I- I can't… You know Zeus disowned me." Thalia left out the part that she was afraid of heights.

Luke protested.

"But when we were inside the train you made the windows explode? You must have used your powers. How do you explain that? You can't expect me to think your voice did it. Or did it? Gah, just explain how the heck you did it! Please?" Luke asked.

Thalia smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Puberty?"

Annabeth stifled a laugh but Bianca and Nico didn't. Nico was clutching his sides and Bianca was trying to calm her breathing.

Luke glared at all of them.

"Useless, totally useless." Thalia and Annabeth frowned.

"Calm down Luke, we'll make it out of this mess. I don't why you're suddenly all mad and cranky." Thalia says.

Luke glared at her. Honestly it was because Percy had saved the day back there, and Luke felt as if Percy was stealing Thalia. The two had been bonding the last two days and Luke felt he might never get the chance to get together with her. Thalia gave him a worried glance. She whispered to Annabeth.

"Keep the other two here, I'm going to go talk to Luke." Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded and stopped walking, Luke didn't even notice. Annabeth walked to the di Angelo's and quickly told them what Thalia wanted to do. Bianca smiled.

"Finally, I've only known you guys for a few days but even I can tell he likes her." Bianca whispered. Nico shook his head at his sister.

"Don't tell me you're going to turn into a helpless romantic." Annabeth stifles a laugh and the two just wait there.

Thalia keeps walking after Luke, who still hasn't calmed down. She can hear him curse and trip, and it really makes her want to laugh, but she holds it in. Luke can be so stubborn at times.

The two keep walking. Thalia was appreciating the outdoors when Luke turned around.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Thalia looked at him surprised. How did he find out?

"You knew?" She asked.

Luke smiled and Thalia hesitantly smiled back.

"Son of Hermes." Luke said. Thalia smirks.

"How could I ever forget? Now tell me what's wrong?" She asks.

Luke frowns and looks up to the sky. He looks at the redwoods and spots an owl.

"You know owls are such interesting creatures—"Luke was cut off.

"Cut the crap, tell me the truth." Thalia's glare matched Hades'.

Luke swallows hard before going all out.

"It's Percy; you've been giving him all of your attention. And then he goes off with Bianca, then back to you, you're going to end up hurt if you keep going with him. I just care too much about you to get hurt, and he's the bloody son of Poseidon! Monsters will horde after him! Then there's the way he acts like he's better than anyone else! The way he handled the situation at the train, it made me feel like I was a burden. I should've been helping you but I ended up injuring myself! You two sneaked off in the train to who knows where, would you mind telling me what happened?" Luke demanded.

Thalia looked astounded by the end of his little speech. She began to chuckle. Luke looked at her shocked.

"Why are you laughing?" Luke asked.

Thalia had tears coming out of her eyes, she wiped at them and more chuckles came out. She took a deep breath.

"Nothing is going on between me and Percy! He just needed someone to cheer him up; he was having doubts about the quest. At the train all he was thinking about was getting all of us out of there alive, you know what his fatal flaw is Luke. Personal loyalty. You've gotta trust him, now are we going to go back to the others or not?" Thalia asked smirking.

Luke stared at her. He must have looked pretty funny because Thalia burst out laughing. Luke joined in after a few seconds. The two hugged. Thalia pulled away and smiled at Luke. Luke stared into her electric blue eyes before leaning in. Thalia's eyes widened but she leaned in as well.

The two kissed for only about ten seconds, but it was probably the best ten seconds of their lives. They pulled away and started smiling stupidly at each other.

"Come on Luke, we've got to get back to the others." Thalia said.

Luke nodded and the two held hands. They turned around and began to walk back to where Thalia left the other three. The two didn't talk, just soaked up each other's presences. The two walked for about five minutes before coming across Annabeth. She scowled.

"Well it's about time you-"Annabeth was cut off due to the whizzing of an arrow, and then the thud of it finding its target. Annabeth quickly placed her dagger and looked for the arrow.

It was by the head of Nico di Angelo, who looked as if he might just pee his pants. Bianca scowled at the arrow, as if saying 'What the Hades was that for?'

Thalia had a scowl on her face as well.

"Not them." She muttered.

A dozen girls armed with bows and arrows came out from their hiding places. The lieutenant came up to Thalia.

"Thou need help?" She asked.

Thalia scowled.

"If you haven't noticed, there is nothing here." Thalia says.

As if on cue howls are heard. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"Just don't get in the way." Thalia says as she grabs her spear.

Zoe Nightshade backed away but glared at her. She signaled for the hunters to get into position. All of them strung their bows and readied their arrows.

A dozen hellhounds came out, all thirsting for blood. The biggest one, about the size of a small car, came barreling towards Thalia. Thalia made the hellhound back up by shoving her spear in its course.

She could hear other sounds off struggle, Annabeth taking on two small hellhounds, Luke taking on three, and the di Angelo's dodging them and leading them to the archers. They were actually pretty quick on their feet.

Thalia heard the hellhound growl which brought her back to reality. The hellhound jumped at Thalia, dodging her spear. Thalia cursed and sidestepped its claws. An arrow went to the side of the hellhound and it died.

Thalia sent a silent thank you to Zoe, who was watching her.

The Hunters were shooting arrows, but these hellhounds seemed different than others. They were quicker on their feet and seemed to have more strength. Thalia ran to Annabeth, seeing as she was having trouble. Annabeth shot her a grateful look, but that caused her to turn her attention away from the hellhound. Thalia screamed as one of the hellhounds jumped at Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't recover fast enough and took the blow, falling to the ground with the hellhound clawing at her shoulders and arms.

_**~If you have not read the author's note, do so now please. This is a linebreak~**_

"They are too dangerous! It'd be easier to kill them off right now!" Hera objected.

Poseidon snorted.

"You just want to because my son beat you up." Apollo and Hermes snickered.

Hera gasped and narrowed her eyes at Poseidon.

"The boy is unpredictable, for all we know he could be on Loki's side." Hera said calmly.

"His flaw is _personal loyalty_; does that not mean anything to you?" Poseidon said exasperated.

Hera snorted.

"Well what if his loyalties never lied with us, but with Loki? He's a double agent!" Hera exclaimed.

The other Olympians watched in amusement or in concentration. Artemis and Zeus were nodding along with Hera, while everyone else was siding with Poseidon.

"I agree, it would be easier to just kill them all." Artemis says in agreement.

Immediately Poseidon and Hermes started yelling.

"We are _not_ killing my son!" They both said at the same time.

Poseidon spoke coldly to her.

"There are three maidens on that quest, are you sure you wish to kill them in cold blood?" Artemis frowned, as if barely realizing it.

Zeus sighs which causes Poseidon to switch to him.

"And you! Your daughter is on this quest as well! Hermes and I are not going to let you kill these demi-gods, they will help us rescue Athena and Ares, or do you not wish to have them back?" Poseidon questioned. Zeus turned red.

"She is no longer my daughter, I have disowned her." Zeus spoke. The other Olympians gasped, except for Hera who was smirking.

"The girl deserved it, she defied her own father!" Hera spoke.

Artemis spoke, her voice shaky.

"Are you sure that was the best thing to do father? Weren't you a bit rash?" Zeus turned red in anger.

"She defied me! My own daughter." Zeus said angrily.

The other Olympians shook their head at him.

Poseidon and Hermes flashed out at the same time, meeting at Hermes' temple on Olympus.

"We'll have to keep a close eye on them, we can't let Hera and Zeus kill them. Plus, it's kind of normal here without Ares and Athena, I haven't had a good argument in days!" Poseidon exclaimed.

Hermes smiled and nodded.

"I think I'll pay them another visit. Not now though, I'm going to make sure Hera doesn't go near them." Hermes says.

Poseidon nods.

"Thank you." He flashed out, leaving a scent of the sea in the room.

**I COMMAND YOU TO READ THIS NEXT PART. Please?**

**Here are some new stories I'm planning to publish soon. Tell me your opinion.**

**Lose My Mind (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: The council has banished Poseidon to Tartarus due to suspicions. Zeus orders for all spawn of Poseidon to be killed, but Percy manages to escape. Percy thirsts for vengeance so he decides to free his father, and along the way meets a few unusual friends. Dark!Percy.**

**The Thirst For Blood (Percy Jackson, House of Night)**

**Summary: Percy, Thalia, and Nico are visited by Nyx in their dreams one night, only to wake up the next morning to find a guy who claims to be a vampyre outside their door. The three's destiny now lies at the House of Night where they will meet the nerd herd, become their allies, and try to destroy Darkness. During Mark of Athena, after Destined. **

**The Truth Revealed (Inheritance Cycle)**

**Summary: Roran is miserable, his father has died and Eragon is nowhere to be found. When he finds four books on Elain's table about his cousin Eragon, demanding that he reads it with his friends, he finds out the truth. Reading Eragon.**

**Calling Of The Moon (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: Every day since his fifth birthday, Percy dreams of running through a forest in the middle of the night, the wind blowing softly and the moon shining brightly. He always stops at the top of a cliff, looks to the moon and begins to do something, but that's when the dream ends. Now Percy searches for answers, but is the truth more than he can handle?**

**The Drug In Me Is You (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: Percy has always been bullied at school and one day they take it too far. Percy's mother finds her in her room with blood pouring from her wrists. Nico di Angelo has always been addicted to drugs ever since his sister died, when his father finally has enough he sends Nico to rehab. When these two meet will love blossom, or will they be the death of each other? Fem!Percy**

**I Swear This Time I Mean It (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: Percy is a famous singer and Thalia is a normal teenager from New York. The two were best friends until Thalia moved away, causing Percy to start his music career. When Percy ends up going to the same school will they reconnect or will the school whore end up taking him?**

**All Time Low (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: Nico is the school outcast, Percy is a bubbly girl with a sunny personality. When Nico is asked to tutor Percy in Italian he can't exactly say no. When the two get close will they break just because people think it's wrong, or will they be bounded closer together? Fem!Percy**

**Weightless (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: Percy wants to be swept off her feet and be driven into the sunset. Okay not exactly, but it would be nice. As she gets used to Camp Half-Blood after the Titans will she finally be swept off her feet, or will she be carried away by the wind? Probably the latter since Conner isn't very romantic. The Lost Hero never happened. Fem!Percy**

**Kiss Me Slowly (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: What would've happened if Annabeth had been the one who had betrayed them instead of Luke? Percy, now sixteen, will make sure that she won't lost another loved one, especially not Grover. Along the way Luke comforts her, and she can't help but notice how Luke's cheeks are always red when he's around her, and how he ends up doing something stupid every single time she's near him. Prophecy age is 21, takes place during Sea Of Monsters. Fem!Percy**

**Warzone (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: What if Percy had moved to San Francisco before Grover could take him to Camp Half-Blood? Lupa speaks to Sally and convinces her to let Percy become a hero of Rome. Percy is put to the test and ends up in Camp Jupiter, what will he do when he finds out his true heritage? Will Camp Half-Blood come for him? Will Camp Jupiter execute him? Probably both.**

**You Had Me At Hello (Percy Jackson)**

**Summary: When Percy wakes up with no memories, Percy has another problem. She's a girl. But of course she can't remember that she used to be a boy. Percy searches, looking for where she came from. Along the way she meets a group of demi-gods that hunt monsters for a living. Will love blossom when she meets the leader, Nico di Angelo? Fem!Percy**

_**Holy crap, that's a lot of stories. Tell me your favorites and which one you want to read!**_

**Short I know, but I barely finished this today, and then I had to wait because today was that black out day to save M rated stories so yeah. Plus I have to start writing the next chapter of Inheritance. Gods I'm such a procrastinator. Anyways, see you guys soon and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Review! **


	10. Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys… This is bad news here…**

**I'm putting all my stories on Hiatus, even the new one.**

**I'm stressing myself out about updating all my stories that I've gotten mad at myself and at my family for not leaving me alone. I need to relax for a while and let inspiration hit me. I WILL be continuing my stories, but not right now.**

**Please understand, I don't really like people being mad at me…**

**For my beta cder3, have any ideas? I am seriously stumped.**

**I'll be back soon, so you don't have to worry too much…**

**Goodbye for now,**

**3214sammy**


End file.
